Hold My Girl
by coultharddd
Summary: Can Henry Hold Elizabeth through a very dark path? After all as the saying goes, sometimes it better to let go...
1. Chapter 1

Ok it's back! A big multi chapter. So I know I posted the first 6 chapters recently but then I deleted it as I needed to work on it and edit the chapters that were not posted...anyway It's back and the first few chapters might seem the same (only minor tweaks).

I am going to warn everyone from chapter one this story will turn dark; I've never written anything like this before which is why I wanted to take it down and work on it. I am about 10 chapters ahead of you so hopefully that means you can have frequent updates.

**Hold My Girl**

**Chapter 1 – Henry McCord**

Elizabeth was walking the empty corridors of UVA. It was the Christmas break but she had decided not to head back to her aunties this winter. She remained at UVA alone. She carried her books and pushed the library door open with her hip before walking towards the table in the corner; her spot. She set up her studies and settled down, remaining in the spot for a few hours.

Elizabeth closed her book and took her glasses off her face, rubbing her eyes as she did. She decided to get up and stretch her legs. As she roamed the library she spotted a book on the floor, she wondered over to it and picked it up, she flipped through the pages and realised the book was someone's personal copy. Flipping to the front page she spotted the handwriting which read _'Property of Henry McCord'. _Elizabeth was confused, they were a few days into the Christmas break and she hadn't seen anyone else on campus; yet for the last few days she always got up to stretch and hadn't spotted the book before.

She headed back to her table, book still in hand and placed it next to her things, she assumed it might have fallen off the shelf, or someone was here and she just simply hadn't crossed paths with them. A few more hours passed by and the loneliness crept in. Elizabeth sighed and looked around the empty room, almost like it was a metaphor for her life. She didn't really have friends at UVA despite being here for nearly a whole year. Her flat mate was a bully to others and Elizabeth hate bullies, consequently they didn't get along. She hated her accommodation, she hated sharing a room with her flatmate and hated the fact she had money to do something about it but wasn't able to access it as she was only 20 years old, another 6 months and the trust fund her parent left her would be transferred into her name.

Elizabeth decided she couldn't sit in the library any longer and put all her books into her bag. She glanced down at the book that belonged to the mystery man Henry McCord. She decided to hold onto it and return it to him personally or at least hand it in to the librarians after the Christmas break. She placed it her bag and walked out of the library, headed back to her accommodation, once again alone.

The next day came around and Elizabeth completed her same routine. She got up, showered, had breakfast, got dressed and headed down the empty corridors towards the library. Elizabeth was going over the papers she had due in a few weeks in her head, trying to plan what to prioritise first so each paper had equal attention. She pushed the door open with her hip once again and headed to her table. She placed her books down and set up exactly how she had done for the last 5 days, and how she would do for the next 2 weeks of the break. She was about to sit down when she heard a noise come from behind her; as she span around she was startled and let out a small scream as a young man stood before her.

'Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you' He apologised immediately noting the panic across Elizabeth's face.

'It's ok' she gasped as she placed a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself down

'I didn't realise anyone was in here, its ok' she reassured him as she fully composed herself.

'I only came back from break two days ago, I urm, wow you're beautiful' Henry stumbled on his words as his gaze absorbed Elizabeth's beauty. She was wearing black skinny jeans; warm winter boots and an oversized grey polo neck pull over. Her blonde curls were flowing naturally down her back.

'Oh...urm...' she shifted her gaze awkwardly

'Sorry, I...I...I am just going to sit over here' Henry fumbled around grabbing his books and took a seat at a table away from Elizabeth, but not so far away that she wasn't in eye sight.

Elizabeth sat down and opened her books, sticking to the routine that she had she began to revise and scribble down notes. Henry kept glancing over at the young women sat across from him. He had never seen her before, he was sure of that because he would remember someone as beautiful as that the thought to himself. He watched as she wrote down what he assumed were notes and turn her attention back to reading a few lines, then write, then read and so forth. He was mesmerised by this person.

Elizabeth could feel Henry's eyes burning holes into her, so she decided to take a break a little earlier than normal and stand up for a stretch. She walked around the library and found herself feeling rather awkward when she walked by his table. He glanced at her and smiled. A smile she could melt herself in. She stopped in front of him smiled back

'Thanks...for the compliment earlier' she fiddled with her fingers and after having no response from Henry she turned to head back to her desk. Henry sensed the awkardness between then and knew that him not replying only added fuel to that. He was infatuated by this girl. _I've got to get to know her_ he thought to himself and stood up. His brain was telling him to head towards her desk but his feel carried him in the opposite direction and out the door. _Henry what are you doing, go and talk to her_ he cursed himself. Henry realised he was now outside the library and his things inside, he needed a plausible excuse as to why he left, he didn't want her thinking he was stupid.

Elizabeth watched from the corner of her eye as Henry headed out of the library. When he was out of line sight she looked over at his table, noting all the scattered books and his belongings everywhere. _Wonder where he went_ she asked herself but shook the thought away and returned to her studies. She was so wrapped up in her note taking that she didn't notice Henry stood above her until he cleared his throat. She jolted from what she was doing and turned to face him. A tall, dark, handsome man stood before her holding two cups of coffee.

'You have been in here for a few hours and I noticed you haven't had a drink' he explained and offered a cup to her

'Thanks' she smiled accepting the coffee and opening the lid

'I didn't know if you took milk or sugar so I brought it all with me just in case' and he emptied out the contents of his pockets, numerous amounts of sugar and milk sashes falling onto the table.

'Black, no sugar is perfect thank you very much' she smiled and gestured for him to sit down at the table with her.

'Hi I'm Henry McCord' he laughed as he sat next to her at the table

'Henry McCord?' she repeated as she remember his book

'Yes?'

'I found this yesterday... Here you go' she rummaged through her bag and brought his book up to him

'Thank you! I was looking for this, I knew I left it in here' he took the booked from her and flicked through the pages, confirming it was his.

'I was going to hand it into the Librarian when break was over, I didn't realise anyone else remained on campus'

'I didn't, I came back late in the night two days ago, I did go home but that didn't go well so I decided to come back, I came here after my long drive to try and study and must of left this here'

'Oh I see'

'Wait did you not go home, like at all?' he asked, noting her choice of words from earlier.

'No, I have 3 papers due so' she shrugged the comment away like it was nothing, but Henry knew there was more to it than that.

'Well I have 1 paper due and I am stressing, so god knows how you feel' he chuckled

'Yeah but you've got to be in a year or two above me, so your paper is probably more complicated' she laughed

'Ok let's not point score' he loved her laugh, it was intoxicating

'So we've established that I am Henry McCord...and you are?'

'Oh Shit, sorry, I am Elizabeth Adams' she giggled at her ignorance earlier. Henry made her stomach flip, in a good way.

'Well Elizabeth Adams, I need to write my paper, maybe I can come and chat to you again when I need a break?' He bit his lip nervously awaiting her answer

'Only if you agree to bring a muffin next time' she teased. There was something about Henry that made her ooze confidence.

'Deal' he winked


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Black, No Sugar**

The next day came around and Elizabeth completed her same old routine but this time with a slight spring in her step. She made extra effort to make sure her appearance was more than satisfactory. Her mind cast back to Henry; they had chatted a little more that evening but he received a call and left the library, but not before asking if she would be around tomorrow. Of course she was going to be in the library but she was definitely going to be there now he was going to be.

She walked the corridors once again but this time not noticing how empty they were. She entered the library and pushed the door open. She looked around hopeful to see him but she sighed when he wasn't there yet. She set up in the same spot, the same layout of books and her notepad before starting to revise.

Henry woke that morning and excitedly got dressed to head to the library. He hadn't ever been this excited about a girl before, he wanted to impress her but not show that he made an effort so he opted simply for jeans and a jumper, being sure to use his 'special occasions only' aftershave. Henry jumped in his car and decided to head into town first to collect a few things before meeting Elizabeth at the library.

Elizabeth had been at the library for roughly an hour before her ears pricked at the sound of the library door closing. She turned her head and smiled as she spotted Henry walking towards her. _Dammmnnn..._she thought to herself as she admired his physique.

'Good Morning' she smiled and bit her lip. She couldn't help but be cheerful and a little excited around him.

'Good morning to you too, I brought Muffin's' He held out a brown paper bag and laughed as he watched her eyes light up.

'Not just any muffin's, you went all the way into town and went to 'Joey's' for these' she shrieked standing opposite him

'Yeah of course, they are the best' he laughed

'Thank you, Thank you Thank you' she practically leapt with joy and before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Henry didn't mind, he wrapped his arms back around her instinctively and got lost in her perfect aroma.

'Oh Sorry' she admitted shyly pulling back

'No it's ok; I never knew you would get that excited about muffins'

'Sorry, I've been dreaming of these muffins for nearly a whole week now, and my car is broke so I cannot drive into town to get some, I could walk but it's a few miles and this is a harsh winter' she explained slumping back onto the chair and watched as Henry sat opposite her, passing her a coffee also

'Black, no sugar' He winked and she graciously accepted

'What's wrong with your car?' He asked opening the bag to the Muffins and offering her one

'I think it's the gear box, I don't really know but It cannot be repaired until after the Christmas break unless I want to pay an extra $300 holiday fee, which is not happening' she pondered over the Muffins and opted for the blueberry.

'Thanks' she spoke as she bit into the muffin, Henry watched in admiration as she closed her eyes and tasted it. Henry's mind wondered to elsewhere in that moment and imagined her tasting something else...

'Well I have a car and I need to head into town later and do a bit of a food shop, I got nothing in as I didn't plan on coming back so soon, you're welcome to join me and get some bits' He offered hoping she would accept.

'I think I will, as long as you're sure it is ok?'

'Of course, maybe we can grab a bite to eat whilst were there?' He asked her

'You mean like a date?' she raised an eyebrow and watched as he placed his muffin down and cleared his throat

'Yes, like a date. Elizabeth Adams please could I take you on a date' he asked formerly causing Elizabeth to erupt into fits of giggles

'You're such a dork' she playfully hit him on the arm

'So...?'

'Oh shit sorry, I am really bad at not answering, yes, you may take me on a date Henry McCord' she bit her lip again, something Henry hadn't failed to notice, he watched as he found it incredibly seductive.

'Here' He scribbled his number down on her note pad and jokingly signed it underneath before turning the pad to face her

'That's my number and keep that, I might be famous one day' he joked and stood up

'Are you not studying today?' She quickly asked before he walked off

'Yeah, I was just going to sit in my usual spot'

'Oh' she was slightly disappointed and looked up into his deep brown eyes

'You could sit here if you like...with me' she watched as Henry leant into her ear; the close proximity causing her to catch her breath and the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention...

'I could Elizabeth, but I am afraid I would not get any studying done, and I have to finish this paper so I can take the most beautiful girl I've ever lay eyes on out to dinner tonight' He didn't give her chance to respond and walked away, leaving her like putty in his hands.

Elizabeth watched as he sat down at the table, she felt her heart flutter, her throat feeling dry and her head intoxicated by him. She had never felt like this towards a guy before; she looked at her note pad and ran her fingers over the ink where he had previously written his name and number. She smiled to herself, and tapped his number into her phone. She glanced back over to him one more time before taking a sip of her coffee and returning to her studies, although she couldn't concentrate, she was already thinking about dinner, maybe even desert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Spark **

Elizabeth was stood in her bedroom looking at her appearance in the mirror. She wasn't one to overall focus on how she looked, but for some reason she wanted to make sure she made an impression on Henry. Henry had left the library a while before her so he could head off campus and to his apartment to 'freshen up'. He was due to pick Elizabeth up from her dorm within the next twenty minutes.

She could feel her stomach churning. Her hands became a little clammy and her brain foggy; like she was slightly intoxicated. She took a deep breath and turned to the side to look at her outfit in full. She had opted for fitted high-waist jeans, a fitted long sleeve top that was tucked into her jeans and knee length boots. She knew it was freezing outside with it being the end of December and early evening so she pulled out her cosy navy oversized jumped and pulled it over her head. She smiled and decided to wait outside as Henry would be here soon.

Henry had set off in his car to collect Elizabeth. He was so nervous; he knew he had made their first date into more of a casual thing 'just grab a few things from the store and then dinner' he kept telling himself, but deep down he knew that Elizabeth hadn't left him mind since he lay eyes on her. He had never experienced this with anyone before from that alone he knew there was something special about this girl. He too wanted to make a lasting impression and decided to dress up a little. He decided to wear his dark green chinos, with a white shirt and a jacket.

As he pulled into the car park of the dorm he spotted Elizabeth sat on the wall. _Oh god, she is beautiful_ he thought to himself as he turned the engine off and stepped out to greet her.

'Hi, you look stunning' He gasped; he decided not to hold back and leant in to kiss her softly on the cheek. Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush at the contact and she flipped her hair to the side and flashed him her shy smile

'Thank you, _you_ look quite handsome, I look underdressed' she blushed at how confident she was being with him

'Not a chance, come on, let's go' He headed to the car and opened the passenger door for her to jump in before heading to his side and setting off.

'Is that your car?' He asked nodding to the parked up BMW in the car park.

'Yeah, it was my dad's, when he urm... When he didn't need it anymore I decided to take it on because I was coming here' she pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands; she still didn't know how to approach the topic of her parent's death, even though it had been 5 years this year since they passed away. Henry noticed this but decided not to press further for now.

'Well nice wheels, guess you can pay for dinner then' he mocked and she playfully swatted him

'Nooo, the guy buys for the girl on the first date' she played back

'Yeah traditionally but you don't strike me as a girl who like the old ways' he teased her

'Oh yeah and what do I strike you as McCord?' she raised an eyebrow and watched him intently as he thought about his answer

'You strike me as an 'I take no messing, and I am not your typical girl' kind of girl. You know, the 'I am independent and I can make my own way' He laughed and she didn't have an answer, he was right

'That's fine by me, I am happy to be a man beside the women' He flashed her a smile and she giggled

'The man beside the women... you sound like you're about to become the first gentleman of the United States' she laughed at him

'Well maybe one day I will be, but that would make you president'

'Oh so you're assuming we will last that long and become a power couple?' She smirked at him and bit her lip, Henry didn't have chance to respond as she began to speak again

'Well I tell you what, if I ever become President of the United States, I will make it the law that Men have to pay for women on the first date' she mocked

'But how will that work for same sex couples?' He played devil's advocate and she rolled her eyes

'Oh you belong in politics' she laughed.

And that was pretty much how the entire evening had gone. They had walked around the store buying food for themselves for the next few weeks; Elizabeth mainly buying ice cream and microwave meals and all of Henry's was fresh food. Henry teased her about being so tiny but full of junk food and it resulted in him offering her over for food sometime; she gladly accepted.

They then moved on to dinner and Elizabeth and Henry sat opposite one another in the restaurant. She was admiring his features; His dark eyes, his structured jaw line and his smile..._that smile_ she thought to herself. It was confirmed Elizabeth fancied Henry without a doubt. Henry had been watching her all evening; noting all her quirks, how she bit her lip when she was nervous, or being flirtatious, how she pulled her jumper over her hands when she avoided a question, her blue eyes that pooled him in, her smile. A smile so beautiful. Henry was infatuated with her.

They were pulling into the car park and Elizabeth turned to say goodbye to Henry

'No I am going to walk you all the way in; it's nearly 11pm and very dark' He spoke before she even had a chance to speak and she smiled, she had no objections.

As they walked the path towards the dorm Henry slipped his hand into hers; she accepted and placed her other arm across her body and held onto his arm. She looked up and smiled. A language of love was already being established between them.

'This is me' she smiled, stepping from his side and standing in front of him with her back to the door.

'Thank you for a wonderful first date' he smiled letting go of her hand and immediately missing the contact.

'No Thank you'

'Maybe you can come over tomorrow for some food, as it's the weekend maybe lunch?' He asked

'That would be lovely, I'll bring desert' she smirked meaning the ice cream but secretly thinking of other things...

'Hmm, second date it is then' he whispered, leaning a little closer to her. Her breath caught her throat, suddenly slowing in anticipation of what he was going to do. She knew what she wanted him to do.

'You're beautiful' He whispered, he slipped his hand under her hair and around the side of her neck. She tilted her head into his palm and felt his thumb stroke the side of her face.

'Kiss me' she whispered, she couldn't handle the anticipation.

'I am afraid I can't because I won't stop, and I am not that kind of guy' He whispered lingering his lips close to her ear, he was desperate to kiss her but didn't want to set off the wrong impression.

Elizabeth moved her hand up to his face, she traced her fingers along his jaw line and turned his face to hers, their lips lingering.

'I believe you...Kiss me' she whispered huskily and Henry did just that. He crashed his lips into hers. His body pushing a little closer, Elizabeth ran her tongue along his lips and he granted access. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Passion erupting through their veins. Henry pulled back and looked down at her resting his forehead on hers, watching as she bit her lip.

'Tomorrow Adams, Goodnight' He whispered and kissed her gently before walking away.

'Goodnight McCord'

The spark had been ignited from the very first kiss on the cheek, it was burning hotter than ever after their first kiss and one thing was for certain; it was never going to be put out, not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! The first few chapters are just about them getting to know one another and being in a fluffy little bubble!

I have read over this chapter a few times over the last few days but having not slept well recently I do apologise if there are some mistakes, my brain is not working today.

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 4 – Icy paths **

Several days had passed since the first date and Elizabeth was heading around Henry's apartment once again. This had become pretty much a routine for them over the last few days during the winter break, Elizabeth would go around Henry's after they had done some studying and he would cook. They would laugh and talk for hours and then he would walk or drive her home.

Henry had finished his work so he hadn't joined her in the library today and this was the first time she had spent more than a few hours at night away from him. Elizabeth soon came to realise that she enjoyed having Henry in her life, and vowed to herself that she wouldn't push him away like she did most people when they got close. Elizabeth had done some thinking in the library today and she had come to the decision that she would tell Henry about her parents and their death. On one hand she felt that she was being premature; they had only known one another for 10 days but on the other hand it had been the best 10 days of her life. She wanted this guy in her life and she knew she needed to be honest.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black ice under her foot and she slipped; as she fell to the floor her feet went into the air and her back and head collided with the edge of the pavement. She let out a scream as she fell but upon impact her head became hazy and she closed her eyes.

Henry was cooking a pasta dish for him and Elizabeth to enjoy. He was really looking forward to her coming over tonight. He decided to talk to her tonight and consider taking the leap of asking her if she wanted to officially date him. 'Be his girlfriend' he chuckled at that thought _girlfriend...I like that _he thought to himself. Henry was stirring the pasta sauce when he glanced at the clock.

His eyebrow fizzed as he realised that Elizabeth should have been here by now, in fact she should have been here 10 minutes ago. Henry had insisted on picking her up as his accommodation was a 30 minute walk from her Dorm, but she insisted that he done enough for her and walking would be ok. Half of him assumed she got caught up studying but the other half knew Elizabeth was a bit of a control freak and when she made a plan to be somewhere at a specific time; she would be there. Henry had a feeling something wasn't quite right so he decided to head towards her dorm to try and find her.

Henry grabbed his coat and headed out the door; as he began walking in the direction towards her dorm he spotted something in the distance slumped on the floor. Something in his mind told him that whatever that was in the distance it wasn't good. As he drew closer he spotted a large brown bag that was full of books which were now scattered on the floor; he knew that bag, it was hers. His heart raced a little as he ran closer; his heart sunk as he spotted Elizabeth lying on the floor.

'Elizabeth' he shouted

He approached her side and knelt to the floor, he turned her head so she was looking at the sky and realised that she was bleeding from her forehead. He gently shook her in an attempt wake her

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth' when she didn't respond he threw her books into her bag placed it over his should and scooped her into his arms, heading towards his car. He looked down at her, watching her stir; she was trying to wake but appeared to be groggy and struggling with the pain that rippled through her head. Henry placed her in the passenger side of his car, buckled her belt and sped off towards the hospital.

He looked over at her; fearing for her. She was hurt and that hurt Henry. His breathing took him by surprise; he was normally so calm but not this time. Henry was fearful and scared. His mind began to think the worst and he put his foot down.

As he pulled up and carried her into the hospital shouting for help Elizabeth's eyes flickered and she looked around, the lights hitting her eyes hard, she squinted them shut again.

'Sir who is she, what happened?' the doctor asked as he looked to Elizabeth who was now opening her eyes again

'She is Elizabeth Adams, she fell I think, I found her...urm I don't know please just help her, she is my girlfriend' He panicked and watched as she was laid on a bed and wheeled away. Unbeknown to him Elizabeth had heard him call her his girlfriend.

Henry felt like hours upon hours had passed before he was able to see Elizabeth; in reality it was probably only approaching an hour. Henry spotted the doctor gesture that he was allowed to enter the room and his legs carried him there quicker than his brain could even fully comprehend what the doctor was gesturing. As he walked into the door his eye fell on Elizabeth sat up in bed, smiling weakly at him

'Hey' she dipped her head

'Well hello you, nice of you to wake' he joked and she rolled her eyes at him. He walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand in him.

'I was so worried, are you ok?'

'I am now, thank you, I just slipped I don't know what happened' she shook her head but winced at the pain

'The doctors say I have concussion, a deep cut on my head and bruising to hip, I apparently need a babysitter for a few days' she rolled her eyes again, she hated being looked after

'Sooo, is that you asking me?' He winked at her

'Well I assumed I wouldn't need to ask my boyfriend to look after me' She bit her lip and glanced towards Henry with a glint in her eyes

'You heard that?' He was shocked by her revelation

'I did, and I love it' she giggled and leant in to kiss him softly on the lips.

'This is not the evening I had in mind but the outcome is the same I guess' He laughed, he pulled her in for a hug and held her tight kissing the top of her head, mindful of her fresh wound. He had his girlfriend in his arms. He was holding his girl for the first time and vowed to never stop holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The drama is coming I promise. These chapters are what I call 'fillers' ones where for me important conversations/building the relationship needs to be address prior to drama! so please hang in there!**

**Chapter 5 – You've got me **

'So would you like me to stay at yours or would you like to stay at mine?' Henry asked her softly as they drove home from the hospital a few hours later that evening.

'Could I stay at yours?, it will be the end of christmas break soon and well...I know my roommate is coming back at some point tomorrow and we really do not get along' she explained nervously

'Of course, we can go to yours get some things and you can stay for a few days if you like' he grinned as he glanced at Elizabeth.

'Thank you Henry'

A while later and they were both sat on the sofa, legs wrapped within one another's eating pistachio ice cream. Henry looked on as Elizabeth leant her head back into the material of the sofa and signed

'Are you ok?' He asked her lovingly as he un-tucked his legs from hers and sat a little closer stroking her hair

'Headache creeping in' she grumbled

'Let me get you some pain relief' he went to jump to his feet and stopped him

'No, it's not that kind of headache; I mean yeah my whole body hurts from the fall but this is more of an over thinking thing' she fiddled with her edges of her jumper

'Oh...your roommate?' he asked her and she gave him a confused look for a moment and the remember she had mentioned that her and Becky don't get along

'Oh no, nothing to do with her; Becky. She is just not a nice person, far too stuck-up for me and what Becky wants Becky gets. She doesn't think much of me because I'm not a great sleeper so apparently me sat in bed at night reading distracts her from her beauty sleep, she also doesn't understand why people, meaning me... need to do a degree in subjects such as international politics or math because the world teaches you politics and everyone can do math' she rolled her eyes and mocked her roommate causing Henry to chuckle a little

'She sounds annoying' he concluded

'She definitely is; I think it's just a difference in personalities; she is doing a major in Dance so we don't have much in common, but I had the intention of coming over and talking to you about something tonight and now it's late and it's all still buzzing around my head and it's given me a headache' she rubbed her temples

'It might be late but we can still talk; we don't have to be up early for anything so we have time' he watched as Elizabeth stood up and began pacing the floor of this apartment; he watched as the strong independent women before him began to unravel

'I appreciate that but; it's not an easy thing to discuss and, I don't know I feel it's too early in our relationship to mention it but I want to be honest with you, but I don't want you to run away, I mean we only became official tonight which just adds to the pressure and I'm all anxious about and my back hurts as well as my head, it's late but I won't sleep and I just...just...Henry ' she looked at him as she called his name, desperation in her eyes; she needed him. He immediately rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around you

'I've got you' his whispered and held her close as she steadied her breathing. She stepped back a little and looked into his eyes. She wanted to give Henry all of her, but that meant sharing some of her hidden feelings which scared her. Henry could sense her mind ticking over and see the torment in her eyes, he captured her face with his hands

'I'm not going anywhere' is all he whispered and somehow she believed him: she didn't need to protest or argue because she knew he was telling the truth. She took his hand and walked towards the coffee table where they were both sat moments ago eating ice cream. She knelt to the floor and took a seat, Henry passing her a few pillows to sit on before joining her. There was something about sitting on the floor that was oddly satisfying.

'Ok' she took a deep breath and held his hand. Henry would be lying is he said he was nervous about whatever it was she was going to disclose to him but deep down he knew it wouldn't be something terrible she'd done because he knew she was the softest, kindest person to walk the earth.

'So 5 years ago, well 5 years ago in a few weeks time, my parents and my brother went out to get ice cream. I didn't go because I wanted to finish prepping for my test that was coming up. Anyway they went out and... And well... hmm sorry' she paused. She took a deep breath, swallowed her tears and continued 'And a few hours later I had a knock at the door, it was the police. They had been involved in a car crash. Only Will, my brother survived. Both my parents died at the scene' she dipped her head, tears falling into her lap. The wave I've despair hitting her body the same way it did the day it happened.

Henry didn't respond with words, He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her even tighter than he had ever held her before. He gently rocked from side to side as he soothed her through the pain. He looked up and the ceiling and swallowed back his own tears; he felt so broken for her. As Elizabeth tears began to subside she nestled into Henry's chest a little deeper.

'Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in' He whispered.

'I came back over Christmas break early because I fell out with my dad; he doesn't approve of my life choices as a Marine and studying religion and ethics, he wants me to work on the steel works like he does, or did I should say, so we had this massive bust up and my sister began shouting at me saying the family is perfect when I am not around, so I didn't see a reason to stay so I left, and I am so very glad I did because I met the most amazing girl, she is kind, caring, sweet, funny and she has a broken heart, one that I am here to help her mend' He spoke softly, his words hitting just the right tone for Elizabeth.

For the first time in a long time she felt understood, Henry got it; he knew that he couldn't 'fix' her problems and she didn't want him too. He understood that he just had to stand by her side so she didn't have to face them alone. Elizabeth pulled out of his embrace and stood to her feet wiping the last of her tears away

'I am sorry for what your sister said; but I am thankful you came back here' Henry stood up and stared at the beautiful women before him

'As am I, and I promise If you ever need me for anything good or bad I am here; I've got you Elizabeth for now and forever'

'You've got me' she whispered and leant up onto his tip toes to press a kiss onto his lips. She wrapped her hands through his hair as he pulled her in close

'Owww' she groaned, the sudden movement brought her back to the reality of her fall hours ago, causing Henry to stifle a chuckle at her screwed up face

'Come on, let's go to bed' He held out a hand and walked her towards his bedroom

'You know, if you wanted to spend the night you could have asked, you didn't need to injure yourself' he teased as she climbed into bed next to him

'Well what can I say, I literally fell for you McCord' she giggled and settled down next to him for the night, Henry once again wrapping a protective arm around her and holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 6**** – ****Back to Class **

It was now the first day back after Christmas break. Elizabeth and Henry couldn't quite fathom how fast the holidays had gone. They felt like minutes had passed when in fact it had been 21 days. Elizabeth and Henry were inseparable; their relationship was blossoming and growing from strength to strength. Elizabeth was a little nervous that things would change when term started back up as they wouldn't see on another as much but Henry, as always; was there to reassure her that this would not be the case.

Henry was starting a 6 week training programme for the ROTC; it was physical endurance training so he was up and out of the apartment before Elizabeth this morning. Elizabeth was still asleep in Henry's bed. She hadn't stayed in her place for the whole break; she sighed to herself as she slammed her hand down on the alarm and dragged herself out of bed. Waking up in the mornings was never enjoyable, waking up on a Monday morning to start back at term and with no Henry was even worse.

Elizabeth threw her books into her bag and began to make the familiar walk down the hall towards class. As she crossed the greenery outside into the other building she spotted the ROTC training class in the pitch opposite; she smiled as she seen Henry dip into a bench press. Her day had suddenly got better.

Elizabeth took a seat in class and looked around; thankfully she had found a seat that was not surrounded by everyone. Elizabeth liked peace in class; she also enjoyed studying and didn't find herself the most sociable person. She pulled out her book, a note pad and a pen when she heard someone take a seat close by. She glanced across and the seat next to her was occupied by an unfamiliar face

'Hi, I am Daniel' her smirked

'Elizabeth' she replied bluntly, not wanting conversation.

'Are you a geek?' He asked nodded at her books

'Excuse me?'

'What? It's just you're dead pretty and you cannot be studying this crap surly?' he laughed but stopped when she glared at him

'This crap happens to be of great interest to me and I think you'll find the topic of discussion is foreign affairs not local affairs' she mocked and he looked confused

'Whatever, I am only here because I need to turn up for some extra classes, coach said I cannot make the team otherwise' he scoffed and Elizabeth decided to divert her attention away from him.

As the class began she could feel her skin burning; Daniels eyes were piercing through her. She had turned to look on a few occasions and he was staring at her in a seductive way; a way in which made her feel uncomfortable. He kept leaning into her to ask her questions and would linger by her ear a little longer than needed and longer than Elizabeth wanted.

As Class was over Elizabeth was walking towards the pitch where Henry was training. She had a free period and hoped he might be due a break. Elizabeth smiled as she thought of him, the only man that made her smile like that.

'Hey Lizzie' she heard a voice call from behind and as she turned she was met face to face with Daniel

'It's Elizabeth' she scorned; there was something about this guy that made her feel uneasy.

'I'll call you lizzie' he warned stepping closer, she suddenly lost all authority.

'Listen I was thinking how about I take you out tonight' He bit his lip and attempted to slip his hand into hers but she pulled away and took a step back

'No thanks, I am spending the evening with my boyfriend' she hinted

'Come on babe' he smirked

'No thank you' she went to turn but he grabbed her hand and stopped her

'Nobody turns me down, I am the most popular lad in the school' he said with annoyance in his voice and held her wrist a little too firmly

'In that case, go and find someone else' she spat, pulling her arm away and walking off at a quicker pace than normal.

'Oi Oi did Dan the man just get turned down' one of the boys teased him as he watched Elizabeth walk off

'No don't be silly, she is just playing hard to get, she wants the vitamin D really' he laughed and talked himself up in front of his mates. _She wants it really_ he told himself watching her walking in the distance.

'Hey you' Henry shouted as she jogged over to Elizabeth. He immediately noticed the unsettled look on her face and stopped before her taking her hands

'What's wrong babe?'

'Urm...Oh nothing I just had a difficult first class and you know me I am a perfectionist' she laughed it off

'Come here' he laughed falling for it and wrapping her into a hug. A hug as good, Elizabeth liked hugs, they were warm and comforting but they also allowed her to hide her face for a few moments, so she didn't have to pretend she was ok if she wasn't.

'I have a free period I wondered if you were due a break?' she asked pulling back from him

'Sorry babe, I've got to keep the pace up, I didn't exercise much over the Christmas break so this is hitting me where it hurts' he laughed and she looked at him with a glint in her eyes

'Well McCord, I know of some ways where you may just be able to exercise with me' she whispered in his ear seductively

'Hmm, as pleasurable as that sounds, I want to be sure it's the right time for you, we only had that conversation a few days ago so let your thoughts clear and then we can re-visit' Henry smiled at her. During the Christmas break Elizabeth had confessed to Henry that she was in fact a virgin. Henry vowed to her that it would only happen when she was ready and at her pace; he reminded her that the first time is memorable and it needed to be memorable for the right reasons.

'Ok, ok, enjoy your training and I'll catch you later?' she asked hopefully

'Of course, I'll come pick you up before I leave to head home?' he asked and she nodded

'See you later McCord'

'Later Adams'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Interruptions **

The weeks were flying past and tonight Elizabeth was taking Henry out for dinner. She had recently got her car fixed and for the first time since she met him 6 weeks ago she was finally able to drive and take him out; so of course she jumped at the opportunity to do so.

'Come on Henry' she called getting a little impatient

'Alright, just because you're hungry Adams' he joked as he walked into the room ready to leave.

'Starving actually' she corrected him, grabbed her coat and walked toward the car with him, hand in hand.

'So where are we going?' he asked

'I am taking you to that Italian restaurant in town'

'Arhh yes, Italian, my favourite food and the one that does the most amazing gelato...yeah babe nice try, were going there for you not me' he laughed at her as she rolled her eyes and pulled off driving towards town

'Yes but that place feeds me and makes me happy so it's good for you' she flirted with him. Elizabeth had a surprise for Henry tonight, she was ready to have sex with him, she wanted to have the most perfect night with him and then she wanted him to seduce her and she wanted to experience the pleasure of Henry McCord.

'You look beautiful' Henry spoke softly

'Thank you' she blushed

Henry and Elizabeth walked hand in hand to the restaurant and waited to be seated. They felt alone in the resturant despite it being full of people. They were only interested in one another

'How is the training?' she asked

'It's ok, I only have 2 more weeks left, I am sorry that I haven't seen you much over the last few days' he sighed and reached out for her hand

'No it's ok I understand our studies are going to get in the way, I have a paper due soon anyway so it's given me chance to work on that' she smiled at him

'Elizabeth?' a voice came from behind them. Elizabeth recognised that voice and her mind flashed back to the recent weeks in class...

_'__Oh hi Lizzie' Dan smirked as he sat next to her again, like he had done every day for the last 2 weeks, despite her moving seats all around the room. This guy really was giving Elizabeth the creeps._

_'__Look Dan I need peace to study' she was blunt with him, trying to gain control of the situation _

_'__And me' he joked and remained sat next to her; she took a deep breath and turned to him. His looks were smarmy, his hair was slicked back and his attire was very much that of a football player; He stank of alcohol and Elizabeth could only assume as it was Monday morning he must have been out all weekend partying. _

_'__Look Dan what is it you want? Notes, or answers to tests?' she searched his face for clues_

_'__I want you' He leant in closer and he pulled back _

_'__I declined your offer the first day I met you, and the 2__nd__ day and the 3__rd__ for that matter, come to think of it Dan I have told you I am not interested in you at all nearly every day for the last few weeks' she spat_

_'__Well it's tough because I am interested in you' he snarled_

_'__You cannot threaten me, I will report you'_

_'__And who would they believe? The popular guy who doesn't need to fight for girls or the messed up geek who lost her parents at a young age so might misinterpret situations' his voice lowered and threatning as he placed a hand on her knee. She immediately pulled away and tuned to face him _

_'__Fuck you' she snapped_

_'__That's the objective, but all in good time' he winked at her... _

'Oh Hi' she smiled when her thoughts returned to the present moment and turned back to Henry quickly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Henry, he knew that was a sign she felt uncomfortable. Henry looked up as a young man walked towards their table

'I said hi' he leant on the table

'Yeah she replied' Henry cut across not liking this persons tone

'Hi I am Daniel, Lizzie and I are in class together, we sit next to each other every day, we're well acquainted' He teased Henry but it didn't work

'Well It's nice to meet you, and her name is Elizabeth so you cannot be that acquainted' Henry argued back

'Looking beautiful Lizzie, see you tomorrow' he winked and walked off.

Henry was stunned he had never seen Elizabeth so silent; he looked at her with a hint of annoyance

'Daniel huh?' He asked, jealously creeping in

'Yeah' she whispered, Daniel had been sitting next to her daily in class and constantly hitting on her, she felt extremely uncomfortable around him, but despite her feelings she had failed to convey them to Henry.

'Were you going to mention him?'

'Henry it's not like that, honestly the guy gives me the creeps' her body shook, and Henry noticed the fear in her eyes, he backed down and glanced over at Daniel before returning his gaze to Elizabeth

'Sorry babe'

'No Henry I am sorry, I should have told you about him, He sits next to me despite me asking him not too, he keeps trying to ask me on dates even though I've said I am with you, happy with you, he grabbed me the other day and-

'He did what?' Henry's voice rose and Elizabeth realised she said too much

'Henry shhh' she warned him

'Elizabeth no, he cannot grab you'

'It wasn't like that I was walking away and he wanted to talk to me, then the next time he put his hand on my knee and it pushed away' she tried to justify it

'No Elizabeth that is assault' he warned and went to stand up but she pulled him back down

'Please Henry' she hissed and he reluctantly sat down.

'Tell me everything, now' he demanded

'Henry we don't talk to each other like that'

'No it seems we do not talk at all' he snapped at her and she let go of his hand and sat back in her seat.

After a few moments of silence Elizabeth opened her mouth

'Henry, I am sorry I didn't tell you, I don't know why I didn't, but I don't want our night to be ruined anymore than it already is'

'Relationships are build on communication Elizabeth, I want to know everything no matter if you think you have it under control, were a team Elizabeth, first and foremost' he reasoned and she looked at him sadly, tears in her eyes

'I am sorry Henry, he makes me feel uncomfortable, and I'd rather not talk about him '

'baby if someone makes you feel uncomfortable then that makes me feel uncomfortable, so please, keep me in the loop, I would suggest reporting it but I know you won't' and he as right she shook her head violently

'I told him I would but...' she trailed off, tears building in her eyes

'But what?' he pressed her for more information

'He said no one would believe me because everyone wants him and I am messed up because my parents died when I was young' she explained as she swallowed tears. Henry's anger burned deep inside, torn between being furious at this bloke but also annoyed that Elizabeth didn't speak to him

'He cannot speak to you like that, He is wrong and it's disgusting behaviour Elizabeth, he is not a man' Henry balled his hand into a fist glaring at Dan in the distance who's eyes were wondering over to Elizabeth who had her back to him.

'Can we go home? I can feel him watching' her voice broke, and Henry noticed just how vulnerable she felt. He stood up and took her hand, they paid the bill on the way out and Henry wrapped his arms around her.

'Listen to me' He stopped her just before the car and held her shoulders

'I will always be here for you to come home to and I want you to always come and speak to me, I've said this before and I'll say it again, you've got nothing to lose by coming and talking to me Elizabeth'

'I know, I am so used to keeping things to myself, I am sorry. In light of being honest; I was going to suggest that we cross the next step of our relationship tonight, and I want to but Henry this isn't the perfect night I had planned. I am sorry I messed it up' she dipped her head, Henry was about to reassure her when Elizabeth was heckled from behind

'WOOO, SEXY LEGS ADAMS, WHAT I WOULDNT GIVEN TO RIDE THAT' Daniel shouted, now in a slightly more intoxicated state. Henry left her side and squared up to Daniel

'I suggest you shut your mouth otherwise the reason you won't make the team is because both your legs will be broken' Henry threatened. Henry was physically bigger than Daniel so he didn't argue back. He back off, holding his hands up to a very angry Henry and slowly backed away. Daniel looked back, he hated being humiliated and internally it made him angrier and more resentful towards Elizabeth.

Henry walked back to Elizabeth and they got in the car before driving off.

'I am sorry' she sighed, as she looked over to Henry. She could see the anger riding through his veins, he pain on his face, his clenched fists.

'I am not angry at you, I am angry at that smug prick' he snapped and Elizabeth just focused on the road. She knew Henry needed to be left alone, a silent tear escaped down her face. How did a simple interruption end like this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Moving In **

'So how was class?' Elizabeth asked Henry as she tucked into her lunch that he made her. They were sat in Henry's apartment; he has just finished class for the day and she had two hours free before her next class, so they opted to spend time together, as it was both their favourite thing to do.

'It was ok, I am glad the ROTC endurance training is over, I don't think I could bench press anymore, I feel like my biceps are going to explode' he laughed

'Well I happen to think your biceps are sexy' she giggled nervously. Since their date a few days ago that was interrupted by Daniel Elizabeth had not brought up the subject to sleeping together, even though she knew it was what she wanted.

'That's a biased opinion I am not sure it counts' he shook his head. He loved these little intimate moments with Elizabeth. It was moments like this Henry found her most relaxed, it was evident she was comfortable with him and that was the kind of intimacy that was important to Henry. He was amazed by Elizabeth daily and he was sure he was falling for her.

'How has Dan been?' Henry asked, he was direct because he wanted a direct answer from Elisabeth. He wasn't worried she was going to run off with this man but he did have concerns about Dan's motives towards Elizabeth. He was just trying to protect her.

'He wasn't in today actually, I sat with some of the girls and they mentioned some party this weekend if you fancy it?' she asked twirling her pasta around her fork

'A Party isn't really my thing, but I am happy to go if you'd like to go together' he reasoned

'I would like to go, I don't have many friends at UVA and I feel like I spend too much time with you, I don't want you to get sick of me just yet' she laughed nervously

'I'll never get sick of you, you've practically lived with me for the last 3 weeks and I couldn't be happier' he jumped off his seat and began clearing the plates away

'Well its early days, and you haven't let me run out of ice cream yet soooo.. We have plenty of time' she laughed

'Ok well I guess we have plans this weekend then'

'Yes, I need to find something to wear' she clapped her hands excitedly as Henry rolled her eyes

'Seriously? I am sure you have more than enough'

'Nope, I'll run into town later after class and find something'

'I can come with you if you like?' He offered, truth was he really enjoyed being around her

'Yeah ok, I'll drive back here and pick you up around 4pm' she walked towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek

'I need to start a paper so I am going to head to the library, thank you for food' she smiled kissing him softly

'See you after' he called as she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

It was now just gone 4pm and Elizabeth had driven back from UVA to Henry's apartment to pick him up and head into town. Elizabeth turned her key in the door and greeted Henry as she entered.

'Hey, you ready?' She smiled, but her smile turned into a frown as her gaze fell upon the man before her.

'Henry are you ok?'She placed her car keys down and took his hands, sitting him on the seat. He looked pale and sweaty.

'I don't feel great' He sneezed

'Oh baby, I think you're sick' she placed her hand on his head

'You're burning up, back to bed you go' she ordered

'No I am ok, you need to head to town' he sneezed again, this time wincing in pain as his body began to ache

'No Henry, you get into bed, come on' she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She slipped his t-shirt off him and helped him unbuckle his belt and dropped his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

'In' she ordered as she pulled back the covers and Henry slid inside.

'Right, I'll get you some painkillers and water, try and sleep and I will get some supplies from town' she ran her fingers through his hair

'Thank you' he smiled and turned to get comfortable in bed.

'I'll be back soon, if you need me just call' she whispered and he nodded slowly.

Elizabeth headed into town herself and took a wonder around the shops. She decided to treat herself to some newer clothes. She brought various items, but her favourite purchase so far was her new underwear. She decided that after the party in a few days time she wanted to lose her virginity to Henry. They would have been seeing one another for a whole months on the day of the party and she felt this was the perfect time.

The underwear was classic and elegant, black and laced. She had also brought herself the same set in white and in a dark green colour, as it was Henry's favourite colour after all. She smiled to herself at the thought of what was going to come. Elizabeth continue to shop around and eventually settled on an outfit for the party before stopping at the chemist to get some supplies for Henry and heading home.

As she walked through the door she was surprised see Henry sat on the couch with blankets wrapped around him

'Hey, your back' he sniffled and she looked on at him feeling sorry for him

'Sorry I didn't mean to take so long, but I brought too much' she laughed showing him all the bags and he rolled his eyes

'I did not have you down for a shopper' he mocked and she took a seat next to his legs

'How are you feeling?'

'Rough, I think it's the flu, some of the other ROTC lads have it, and I must have caught it from them'

'Well I got you plenty of pain relief, flu remedy as I suspected it was flu, plenty of water and soups to keep you going' Henry went to kiss her but she pulled back

'Sorry I don't want to get sick' she screwed up her face

'Fair enough, so come on and show me what you brought' he suggested knowing she wanted to show him.

'Most of it is normal clothes, new jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, shoes' she rambled on pulling various items out and showing him.

'It all looks lovely, I always say you should show your figure off more, it's beautiful, you're beautiful' He beamed with pride.

'I got an outfit for the party, it's a bit daring but I wanted to look sexy for you' she explained shyly

'You always look sexy to me'

'Well extra sexy then, but you'll have to wait to see it' she teased him.

Elizabeth stood to put her bags away and began to make Henry some food. As she was pottering around the house she felt Henry's eyes pierce through her, she turned from the Kitchen Island and laughed as Henry was gazing at her like a loon

'Yes McCord' she giggled

'Move in with me' He blurted out and she shook her head in disbelief

'Sorry what did you say?'

'move in with me, I am sick and need someone to look after me, so move in, and then when I am better don't leave in case I get sick again' He rambled, and Elizabeth's giggled filled the room

'Oh Henry, you're such a dork' she moved towards where he was stood and wrapped her hands around his waist. This was the first time she had been this physically close to his naked torso. She gazed up lovingly

'I will happily stay and take care of you, forever' she smiled and placed her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat rise through, as he kissed her hair gently.

'Now, you pick something to watch as dinner is almost done' she slipped from his embrace and looked back at him over her shoulder. Elizabeth knew in that instant she had found the one for her.

Grabbing his soup and her noodles and join him on the couch and they settled on a new series to watch. The roles had reversed tonight, Henry had settled into Elizabeth's side and she was gently caressing his arm whilst he laid a hand on her thigh.

Henry loved that about Elizabeth, he didn't have to be a 'macho man' he could just be himself and she accepted him for everything. He knew one day he would marry her, he never wanted to let her go, and he wanted to hold her forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I thought I would be kind and give you all another update as I work on other stories in the background for a few days! **

**Enjoy... **

**Chapter 9 – Perfect Moments **

The day of the house party had finally arrived. Elizabeth has been rushing around all week, attending class, studying for her test which took place today and nursing Henry all week as he was till sick. Henry had come down with the flu, and Elizabeth had done nothing but tend to his every need and Henry could not be more thankful.

Elizabeth walked into the apartment after her test. She walked into the bedroom and smiled as she locked her gaze on Henry. He was sound asleep, lightly snoring. His dark hair ruffled and his body tangled in the sheets. She dropped her bag and gentle sat on the side of the bed. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him as he began to stir.

'Hey you' he mumbled as he opened his eyes

'How are you feeling?' She asked watching him sit up

'Not great, this damn flu is killing me' He sniffled

'Ok, no party tonight, you need to keep resting, you've been sick for a whole week now' she leant in closer and kissed him on the head softly. Henry reached out and placed a hand over hers

'You can still go' He smiled

'No id rather stay here and look after you, and eat' she giggled

'No go please, you were really looking forward to it, I'll still be here when you get back' he reassured her brushing her hair from her face

'hmmm, fine, but only for an hour or two, and I am driving in so I can get back if you need me' she warned him

'No, go and enjoy yourself, I will drop you off and pick you up later, just tell me a rough time of when you think you might want to leave and I will come and get you, it's a ten minute drive I can manage that' he kissed her lips softly. Intoxicated by her beauty, he leant his forehead on hers and smiled down at her

'Plus I really want to see this outfit' he teased causing her to playfully swat him and laugh.

'So how was your test?' Henry asked

'Stressful, I don't want to talk about it, Daniel made a point of sitting behind me it felt uncomfortable so I didn't concentrate well' she sighed

'I think you need to talk to someone about him' Henry reasoned and watched as she nodded

'I know, I am going to take a shower' she quickly changed the subject, something about Daniels behaviour today really made her feel uncomfortable, she wanted to wash the thoughts away and let her hair down a little tonight.

Emerging from the shower, fresh faced and wrapped in a fluffy white towel Elizabeth smiled as she walked into the bedroom and found Henry sat up in bed with food.

'I thought you may need a snack' he grinned, her beauty amazed her every day.

'I always want snacks' she laughed, perching herself on the bed next to him.

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?' she almost pleaded with him.

'No I don't Adams, now you eat up, get dressed and I will drop you off when you're done' he leant in and kissed her softly before climbing out of bed

'And where are you going McCord?' she teased

'I am giving you some privacy, I am only in the front room' he smiled and left her alone to get dressed.

Elizabeth climbed off the bed and reached for her new clothes and underwear. She smiled to herself as she had planned to spend the night with Henry tonight for the first time. She placed her clothes on the bed and began to dry her hair before applying her make-up.

Elizabeth loved dressing up and being a girl, it was something she missed as her mother would often let her use her old make-up and wear a pair of her heels around the house for 'dress up'. Since their death Elizabeth had very much basked in the delights of the country side in an attempt to be close to her parents again, but she did always like coming back to playing 'dress up' once in a while.

She smiled at her appearance in the small mirror, she had opted for a subtle look with a dark rose coloured lips. She had tousled her hair into an up do, leaving a few small stands to frame her face, her neck and collarbones exposed, showing off her glowing skin. She slipped into her clothes; a black leather high waist mini skirt, with a blacked lace bodysuit. The outfit hugged her tiny frame and looked flawless against her golden skin. She paired the outfit with a pair of black boots.

She stepped out of the bedroom and cleared her throat as she watched Henry's reaction.

'Wow... Elizabeth' he coughed standing up to immediately greet her. She erupted with giggles as he winked at her

'You look amazing, simply beautiful' he whispered, brushing his hand across her shoulder, capturing her chin and holding it in place as he brushed his lips on hers.

'Hmm' she moaned into him

'I hope you have a lovely time, but I defiantly cannot wait for you to return home' he hinted and she looked at him shocked

'How did you know I wanted to do _that_?' she asked

'I just did, and If you're ready, then tonight Elizabeth Adams I would be delighted to make love to you, and show you the love you deserve' He whispered softly

'I don't want to leave now' she pouted making Henry chuckle

'Come on, grab a coat, go and have fun, I will be here at home waiting for you ok? I will always be waiting for you Elizabeth' he smiled, before setting off and dropping her at the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going to hide...**

**Chapter 10 – Red Cups**

Elizabeth walked into the party, immediately wishing she had not left the car and Henry moments ago. She sighed to herself as she looked around. Sure she knew a few faces, but she didn't want to mingle with anyone, nobody understood her. Not like Henry did.

She picked up a red plastic cup from the side and poured herself a drink. No alcohol, just lemonade. She headed to the stairs and placed Henry's coat over the banister, not wanting to part with it, but not wanting to be the 'loser' at the party.

'Oh my god LIZZIE' she heard a familiar voice from behind her. A she span around she noticed her old roommate Becky and some of Becky's mates.

'Hi' she smiled

'You look amazing, who knew you had such great legs' Becky smiled. Evidently she was a little tipsy.

'Thank' Elizabeth wasn't shy, she knew her legs were an asset to her, but she was never able to grasp why it needed to be an issue, she always strived to be noticed for her brain as much as her legs.

Elizabeth joined the girls over in the corner of the room, they were all gossiping, singing along to whatever was playing in the background and engaging in various drinking games. Elizabeth kept glancing at her watch; she had never known time to pass so slowly.

'Oi Lizzie, got somewhere to be?' a young, drunken lad asked her

'Leave her alone Jake, she is missing her boyfriend' Becky teased and Elizabeth shot her a look

'Oh wait, he is that really fit one right? The one a year or two above us?' a girl asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes

'He is an idiot' a growl came from behind. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, she knew that voice.

'Awwwww look at Dan sulking, just because Lizzie is not interested in you' the boys teased him and he threw his cup down to the floor in anger. The drink content flew out of the cup and all over everyone. Elizabeth included. She stood up and turned to face him

'That is the move of an idiot' she spat and stormed off. She headed upstairs to find the bathroom.

Elizabeth sat in the bathroom for minutes upon minutes. She had used a towel that was on the side to wipe the alcohol off her arm and leg before sitting on the side of the bath, just staring into space. She glanced down at her feet. Her toes pointing up as she rested on the heels of her boots.

Her mind drifted into thoughts of Henry. He was all she had, her was her home, her family, her everything. Elizabeth felt a lump gather in her throat as she thought about the love she had for him, she really did love Henry. Her stomach would flutter and her heart raced at the sight of him. His smile was infectious, and above all he wasn't like anyone else, he was honest and genuine.

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of how things work out. She always dreamed over heading overseas to study when she was younger, but since losing her parents she knew she wanted to remain closer to her roots and opted for UVA, had that not happened she may never have gone to UVA and may never have met Henry. And if Henry had not fallen out with his father he might not have come back to UVA of the Christmas break and they wouldn't be where they are now.

Elizabeth realised she didn't want to be at this party, and didn't need to be. She stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror before brushing her skirt down and unlocking the door. She glanced at her watched and noticed she hadn't even been at the party an hour yet, but she didn't care anymore. She pushed and squeezed her way through the crowds of people, trying to reach the top of the stairs.

Elizabeth felt a hand grip her arm, she flung her hear around and was met with the harsh glare from Dan. He pulled her, hard and dragged her through the crowd and towards a small corner of the landing.

'Get off me' she hissed, but the music was so loud she could hardly hear herself let alone anyone else or Dan hear her. He practically threw her against a door and towered over her frame. One hand outstretched above her head and the other at her waist line.

'You're so sexy'

'Get the fuck away from me' she used both her hands, placed them on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he placed both his hands on her shoulders and slammed her body back into the door behind her.

'You're not going anywhere, we need to talk' he smirked, watching her take a deep breath before him

'Dan get away from me, I am going home' she tried to reason. His hand left her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief, but his hand slid to the door handle, pushing it down slowly opening it up, revealing a bedroom behind them.

Elizabeth looked to the room and back to Dan. Fear burning in her eyes, she had an idea where this was going

'Dan, you're drunk, let me go and we can forget all about this' she tried again to push past him, but he pushed her back into the bedroom, pushing her so hard she fell to the floor. She looked up at him, her palms pushing on the floor as she raised her body, she looked him in the eyes, almost pleaded for someone to look in, someone to help her. She knew no one would hear a thing, the music was piercingly loud. She held her hands out in front of her as he entered the room after her, closing the door tight behind them just as she shouted out for help.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! - GRAPHIC/EXPLICIT CONTENT. **

If you want to skip this chapter you can easily pick up the story from the next chapter

please please do review if you read!

**Chapter 11 **

Dan walked towards Elizabeth, grabbed her arms and pulling her to her feet. He threw her down on the bed behind her, he watched as she attempted to scramble away, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her down, turning her around to face him, and towering over her. Both hands strategically placed either side of her body, trapping her under him.

'Dan please don't do this' she begged, tears pricking in her eyes. The fear ran through her body, her breathing shallow.

Dan didn't respond. He began to kiss at her neck, roughly placing his lips on her bare skin. Elizabeth pushed the palms of her hands on his head, trying to push him off. Dan pulled away and before she knew what was happening his fist collided with her face. She screamed in pain, as her head flung to the right. The tears falling over the edge of her eyes. Dan gripped her hands tight as he began to kiss her skin again, his fingernails digging into the flesh on her wrists as she attempted to twist and turn her body, screaming for him to get off.

Dan began to work down her body, he let go of her hands momentarily to work on her skirt

'Oh, sexy underwear, see I knew you wanted me' he laughed

'Don't...please' she whimpered

'Scream all you want, no one will hear you' he smirked, hitting her again, feeling her body weaken under his grip, he knew she was losing strength to fight him. He replaced his grip on her writs and lowered himself to in between her legs. She tried to kick at him and use her knees to push him away, but it was no use. Dan bit hard into her inner thigh in an attempt to stop her

'ARHhHHHHH' she screamed, her body twisting in pain. Her soul breaking. She silently begged for Henry to come looking for her, she felt a liquid run down her leg as he removed his sunken teeth from her thigh. He had drawn blood. He began to kiss and suck and her thighs, leaving his mark all over her pure skin.

Using his teeth he pulled her underwear down her revealed her centre to himself. She tried to pull her legs shut, but Dan quickly pulled her legs apart again, freeing her wrists. He stood up in-between her legs, replacing his hands with his strong legs to keep her legs open.

Elizabeth could feel the pull in her groin, her legs being pulled to wide, the pain of her legs burning her skin, her wrists tingling as the blood started to rush back, her head spinning, confusing and pain running through her.

'Pllee'' she started but struggled to speak, her emotions getting the better of her. Her vision blurred, a lump in her throat, no hope of anyone coming to save her.

Dan unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers revealing his hardened self. Without warning he shoved himself inside Elizabeth. Her back arching as the pain ripped through her. Dan placed a hand over her mouth, and watched as the tears rolled from her eyes to her ears. He used his other hand to grip her thigh and began to push into her hard.

Elizabeth laid there. Watching a stranger on top of her, someone who she had not consented to being there was there. She closed her eyes, but the tears still escaped. She found herself struggling to breathe, all she could feel was Dan's hand gripping her jaw, her stomaching curdling as she felt physically sick, and her legs shaking due to the pain.

Dan pushed deeper and deeper inside her. He quickened his pace and felt the sensation rise in him. He pulled himself out and emptied himself all over the floor, in between her feet.

He let go of her and pulled his trousers up. He looked at her led on the bed. In too much shock to move, legs still wide apart, exposed to him.

'Don't ever reject me again Bitch' he leant over her and spat in her face. She flinched as the liquid collided with her face. She slowly turned to look him in the eyes but he had gone. Just up and left. Taking her virginity with him.

Elizabeth slowly brought her elbows to the side of her body and pushed up on them

'Owwwww' she screamed as she tried to move her legs.

She managed to sit at the end of the bed, pulling her underwear up and her skirt down. She leant her head in her hands and broke. Heart wrenching sobs shook the room as she howled. Her breathing became erratic, she brought a hand to her chest and caught sight of her wrist, clear fingernail dents, slight swelling and clear red marks wrapped around her normally glowing skin.

She agonised over her next move, but she knew she needed to run. She stood up, slipping her boots off and placing them in her grip, before walking out of the door and running down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the steps she searched the banister of Henry's coat, slipped inside it and made her exit.

Once in the fresh air it was like the cold evening air nipped at her wounds, causing stinging sensation to crawl through her body. Images of Dan grabbing her flashed through her mind as she began to walk away from the party. There were crowds of people outside laughing and joking, Elizabeth looked around, panicked and shook convinced they knew and were laughing at her for being weak.

'Henry' she sobbed, desperately searching for the direction of home. Her brain clouded she ran her free hand over her face, beginning to stress. She couldn't breathe, it was as if everyone's laughing was getting louder and louder, the street lights spinning, and the ground moving.

'Hey are you ok?' A strange girl asked

'Urm..I..Urr' Elizabeth couldn't focus

'I think someone has had too much to drink' they laughed and continued walking by.

She stood rooted to the spot. She inhaled deeply and tried to regain focus. She had to get home to Henry. Elizabeth took a few seconds to attempt to breath, but she couldn't, her head couldn't rid the images of what had just happened, she couldn't smell Henry on his coat anymore she could just smell Dan, she felt him on her still, not knowing what to do she fled, she ran in the direction she hoped was home.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming as they inspire me to keep writing. Here is the next part.

Some may not agree with Henry's actions/my assessment of how Henry would react in this situation but I didnt want to display him as the perfet man all the time because in reality we are not perfect all of the time. Anyway enjoy...

**Chapter 12 **

Elizabeth's mind was racing as fast as her legs were carrying her. Street lights flashing by as she ran down the street in the direction she hoped were towards home. Her lungs felt like they were running out of air, as her legs became weaker with every movement. When she couldn't run anymore, she came to a dead stop. Grabbing the railing next to her causing her body to swing around and collide with the bar.

She held onto the railings. Gripping her hands tightly around the metal bar, the coolness hitting her palms like a burning sensation. She pushed her weight back and screamed out in pain.

The mental and physical pain was like torture upon her broken body. The images and sensation of him still be on her were crippling her, the physical pain ripping through her core. She bent down beneath the bar, hands still gripping it right above her head.

_'__Dan please don't do this' she begged, tears pricking in her eyes. The fear ran through her body, her breathing shallow. _

As she cried hysterically she sucked the air into her lungs. Her breath shook as she exhaled. She kept turning her head to check her surroundings, the feeling that someone was watching her was too much too take. Elizabeth tried to pull herself back up but she couldn't, the strength in her body had been devoured.

Her eyes burned from the cold air and the constant stream of tears, her body shook violently from the sobs, her thighs burning where he bit down. She removed a hand and slowly ran her fingertips alone the inside of her thigh, feeling the bumps and dried blood; she was immediately back in that room with him, just from a single touch...

_She tried to kick at him and use her knees to push him away, but it was no use. Dan bit hard into her inner thigh in an attempt to stop her_

_'__ARHhHHHHH' she screamed, her body twisting in pain._

Elizabeth was unaware of just how loud she was crying, she was unaware that she had attracted the attention of others.

"Ay mate, what's going on there?" A lad in the distance called, pointing across the road towards a girl bent down under the railings.

'Not a clue, she sounds like she is crying' he looked at his friend and they both decided to cross the road to reach her.

'Excuse me, are you alright?' He placed a hand on Elizabeth's back and she immediately freaked out

'GET OFF ME' she screamed jumping to her feet pushing him a way. He held out his hands to show her he was not a threat; he noticed the panicked look on her face, a face he recognised

'Wait, you're Elizabeth right? McCord's girlfriend?" The guy spoke and she looked up at him. That's when he noticed her face, distraught, marks to the cheek, black streaks of mascara dripping.

'I don't want to hurt you, we need to get you to Henry, my car is just over there-'

'No, no NO I AM NOT GETTING IN THE CAR' she sobbed

'Ok, ok, How about, I stay here with you and He drives the car to get Henry, and we get Henry to come here?' He tried to reassure her but she continued to shake and cry. When he had no response he handed his car keys to his friend and signalled for him to drive and get Henry. Elizabeth was stood alone with a guy she didn't know.

The vulnerability crept inside her...

The car journey to Henry and Elizabeth's apartment was all of five minutes at this time of night with no traffic. The young lad jumped from his car and ran towards the apartment door. He hit the door repeatedly pleading that Henry answered soon.

'Ok, ok ok' he heard Henry call from inside

'Henry mate open up' his tone was rushed. As Henry opened the door he was shocked to see one of his ROTC training mates stood there

'James?'

'Henry quick, it's Elizabeth, grab your keys' and he turned to head back out towards the car. Henry didn't even take a moment to process everything he just heard, as soon as her name was mentioned that was it. Henry grabbed his keys, slipped some shoes on and followed James out the door and ignited the engine to his car ready to follow James to Elizabeth.

Henry's mind was in overdrive, he had no idea what was going on, he didn't know where she was but he gathered whatever was happening it wasn't good. He tried to reassure himself that she had probably just had a few too many, her tiny frame probably couldn't cope with a few extra drinks during party games and that is all. But the sickening feeling rising from the pit of his stomach told him something else.

As he pulled into a nearby street he seen her, he didn't even stop his car, he pulled on the side, and flew out the door towards her, his immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around her, but his friends stopped him.

'What are you doing'

'Henry don't' they warned him, and he looked over at Elizabeth. Pushing their arms off him he slowly stepped towards her

'Elizabeth, it's me, Henry' he lowered the tone of his voice. She was panting, shaking violently, whimpering. She looked up and the street light dances across her face.

Henry's breath hit the back of his throat, her left cheek swollen and blackening already, he knew that was the mark of a punch or two. Her once flawless up do was handing loose, and messy, her makeup covering her cheeks and neck. His eyes followed her arms down her body, her hands gripping at the hem of her skirt, he noticed slight red marks down her legs, hand marks on her wrists. The blood within him boiled.

'Was this him?' he spat

'H..Hen...H.H..H..H' she couldn't speak, her lungs were plagued and her heart ached. Henry slowly walked towards her, lifting his hands to her chin and locking his eyes on her. The eyes that were once so blue and whole, were now grey an empty.

'Please tell me he didn't touch you' He fought back the tears. She couldn't answer him, she dipped her head and closed her eyes. Silently nodding.

'Oh Elizabeth' he let out a sob. He went to wrap his arms around her but she stepped back. She couldn't be touched.

'Ok, Ok baby listen to me, I trust these guys ok, I need you to go with them to the apartment and I am coming right behind in my car ok'

She looked up at him, something wasn't right, why wasn't he taking her? He was the most caring and loving man she met, why would he abandon him in her moment of need?

'B..But, Wh..Whe..Where' she was struggling, her mind was shutting down. She watched as Henry opened the door to James's car and begged her to trust him. She did trust Henry, so she reluctantly climbed into the car and watched as Henry shut the door.

'Mate what are you doing? You should stay with her' James reasoned

'I can't just take her home please, stay with her, I won't be long'

'Where are you going?'

'I am going to go and kill that son of a bitch' Henry warned, jumped in his car and sped off towards the house party.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Henry pulled up at the house party rather recklessly. He quickly observed out the window, drunken students everywhere, and the party clearly still in full motion as the music blared through into the streets. Henry could feel his blood boiling, this was _his_ house party he thought. He gripped the steering wheel hard his knuckles turning white. He inhaled deeply and stepped out the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

He could feel the rage build with each step he took. His teeth gritting together as the darkness of the night heightened his senses. He clenched his fits by his side and set on in pursuit of finding Dan.

'Heyyyy its McCord' Becky giggled jumping in front of Henry, blocking his path into the house

'Not now' he growled trying to step aside

'Whoa, what is wrong with you?' she laughed, clearly intoxicated

'Where is Dan?' he asked, the anger burning in his eyes

'Dan? What the hell does he have to do-'

'Where is he Becky?' He repeated himself. His eyes scanning the lawn and the building

'He left ages ago, why, anywhere where is Lizzie?' she slurred bringing Henry to his senses.

Images of Elizabeth flashed into his head. The fragile young woman, he could visualise her blonde hair, all out of place, her face; how the street light illuminated the bruising cheek, her eyes raw from pain, the emptiness she held in them screaming out.

Her outfit; that beautiful outfit she brought for herself and him, ruined. How she held her skirt down, that was when he noticed her wrists, more details becoming evident now in his vivid image of her, nail marks cut into her wrists, swelling, deep reddening wrapped around a delicate area where a watch should sit. Her innocence stolen.

'What have I done' he whispered, his mind racing, his eyes fixated on his car as he slowly headed back to his car. He would hear Becky shout in the distance at him to come back, he ignored her as he climbed back into his car and drove off.

He was on auto pilot, unable to recall how he got here, Henry was surprised when he pulled up into the car park outside his apartment. Getting out and glancing around he noticed the car that brought Elizabeth home in was still here, a sense of relief followed by guilt tore through his heart.

He held his keys in his hand and walked towards the door, scared of what he was going to face. _I left her, how could I have left her_ . He watched as the key entered the key hold, turning it slightly and pushing the door open he was instantly greeted with his friends.

'Henry mate, you ok?' they worried

'Where is she?'

'Henry?' James pressed concerned

'He'd gone' he replied blankly, he needed to see her.

'She is in there mate' they pointed towards the bedroom door and patted him on the back as they left

'Thanks, for everything' Henry called after them.

As they left and the room fell silent he realised he couldn't hear Elizabeth. His mind immediately racing he pushed through the door panicking about her

'Elizabeth' he almost cried as his eyes fell on her.

Sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled into her chest staring into space. He walked over to her and knelt to her level, her eyes following him.

'I am so sorry for leaving you' he whimpered brushing his thumb over her tender cheek, she winced in pain, tears pricking in her eyes

'Come here' he pulled her in, not giving her a choice but to be held. He wrapped his arms around her body, and his free hand running through her hair. He rocked her back and forth, listening as she gasped for air, the heartache setting in. She screaming into his chest, tears soaking his jacket as the pain pulled them both apart. She struggled to breath, Henry pulled her back looking at her as panic arose in her chest, rapid breathing, pounding heart rate, sweaty palms, inhalation of air proving difficult

'Ok, ok come on, look at me' He held her hands tight, trying to get her to focus

'I..I feel...I' a high pitched screech escaped her mouth as she attempted to breath

'Elizabeth' she gently shook her , she was pale and weak

'Sick' she panted, before Henry could do anything she fell to her side, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the bedroom floor. Her body hurled over as her throat burned.

'I'm sorry' she cried, but Henry didn't reply. She turned to face him, wiping her mouth and noticed he was staring at her legs. In the movement Elizabeth's skirt had rode up, her legs slightly parted as she sat, enough for Henry to see her inner thighs.

'Oh Baby' he cried

'We need to get to the hospital'

'No, No please Henry no' her emotions hitting her again

'Baby they are teeth marks, oh god, I am so sorry I left you, I am so sorry Elizabeth' he took hold of her again and cried into her shoulder. _How would anyone do that to her_ He thought.

'Right come on, hospital now' he ordered

'Henry no. I can't'

'Elizabeth you have to' he soothed her and she looked at him, fear riddled her like the plague. She was shaking, holding her breath in an attempt to control her emotions, her tearful eyes desperately pleading Henry to stay.

'I can't' he whispered 'We need to go' he glanced down to his hands, entwined in hers resting on her legs.

'Elizabeth, you've been raped, you need to get checked out' he swallowed hard

And there it was, the reality consuming her. Rape. One of the most degrading, devastating emotional events that can happen to a person. Images burned into her imagination, the pain causing tremendous heat in her body, guilt coursing through her veins. She glanced up at Henry who was now stood. She stretched out her hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

'I've got you' he whispered supporting her and taking her weight as she stood.

'Don't leave me, I need you' she spoke honestly

'I will always be here for you, Always'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

A few days later...

Henry woke in the morning to find that the space next to him in the bed was empty. Again. Elizabeth was attacked 3 days ago and she had become a shell of herself since. Henry took her to the hospital the night it happened and they asked her to recall the events of the night. In Henry's opinion that was the worst thing they could have done; he was sure since that conversation she lost control.

He recalled how during the hospital visit they examined her physically, mentally and internally. They questioned her intensely without Henry there whom he understood as they had to check he was not involved but it distressed her further. She was given lots of information for therapy; she was given medication to treat her wounds, a doctor's appointment, and was encouraged to contact the police. Of course Elizabeth declined.

He climbed out of bed and heard the shower running. Again. Over the last 72 hours Elizabeth had probably showered close to thirty times. Constantly washing and scrubbing her body clean, to the point her skin was drying out and breaking. Henry walked into the bathroom to check she had a towel, but more so to hear if she was crying to herself. She was. Again. Henry sighed and left the bathroom, he didn't want to put her in a vulnerable situation.

He began to make some breakfast and placed his hands on the work top, stretching himself back and dipping his head. He was plagued with guilt. He told her to go to that party, He encouraged her to wear that outfit, he knew Dan was trouble and did not do anything about it sooner. If he did would they even be in this position now? He couldn't help but feel he un-intentionally and indirectly stole Elizabeth's virginity**. **

Elizabeth came into the kitchen; she was wearing Henry's jumper and sweatpants. They drown her tiny frame but she wanted to be covered up, she didn't want to showcase her body to anyone.

'Morning' He smiled handing her a coffee

'Morning' she replied dryly.

'Babe I was thinking, while I am back in classes today why don't you give that therapist a call?'

'You're back to class?' she was on high alert, it dawned on her that she would be alone for the first time since the attack today.

'Yeah I have training, is that ok?' he paused

'Yeah fine, I just forgot it was Monday' she lied.

'So that therapist?' he pushed

'I am fine Henry' she smiled falsely as she took a sip of her coffee. Henry sighed he knew she wasn't going to do what he asked. Why would she listen to the person who was to blame?

'I am going to take a shower' she climbed off the seat and Henry placed a hand out onto her arm stopping her.

'NO' she jumped, flinching away and her coffee spilt all over her hand. She shook her hand to get the excess liquid off

'Sorry babe' he came to her aid with a towel

'Run it under the water'

'I will in the shower' she pushed past him and locked herself in the bathroom again and turned the shower on.

Elizabeth was still in the shower by the time Henry needed to leave for Class. He had called into the bathroom to freshen up and say his goodbyes as she wouldn't leave to see him off. As soon as Henry left Elizabeth jumped out of the shower and ran to the door locking it behind him and placing a dining room chair behind the door. Her fear and panic taking over every inch of her body, her rationale mind was slowly disappearing. She got dressed back into Henry's clothes and she switched all the lights off, drew the curtains so the room was as dark as possible and she took a seat in the corner of the bedroom on the floor. Tucking her knees up into herself and holding them close to her chest.

Henry had gotten through the day without any issues. He had checked in with his friends who helped Elizabeth that night and thanked them. Henry was walking towards UVA's school counsellor's office; he decided to seek advice on how to support Elizabeth. He walked down the corridor where most professors' offices were situated. He did consider stopping and speaking to Elizabeth Professor as they knew her, but he opted to stick to his original plan.

Henry heard some laughter at the end of the corridor; he looked up and spotted Daniel with his friends. Henry didn't given himself time to think, instead he threw his bag to the floor and ran towards him

'DANIEL' he shouted.

As Daniel turned around to see who was calling him Henry's fist collided with his face, knocking them both to the ground as a fight broke out. Henry was sat on top of Dan in effect, throwing punches continuously at his body

'GET OFF ME'

'NO, LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU SAY NO AND NOBODY LISTENS Henry shouted as blood began to pour from Dan's nose and mouth. Henry felt arms around him as he was pulled to his feet away from Dan.

'MR MCCORD CALM DOWN' a professor shouted, assessing the situation between both young men.

'My office now' he shouted and the reality of what he had done crept in. _Shit_ he thought to himself. Henry walked with his head dipped into the office of the Professor.

He tried hard not to explode when the door was closed, he knew he couldn't reveal what was going on, that was Elizabeth's position to do so and she had refused, she was so fragile he didn't want to push her.

'Explain yourself now'

'I can't sir' he mumbled

'You're a grown man, so act like it McCord. We do not lash out like that ever and we certainly do not lash out like that with no reason'

Henry remained silent.

'Fine, you give me no choice but to withdraw your scholarship from you. Violence will not be tolerated'

'But Professor'

'Are you going to explain?'

'I can't I really can't'

'Very well, you are no longer a student at UVA...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Here you go! Sorry it took so long I had such a busy week! I didnt drag this chapter out because I felt it could have been a litte, over kill! anyway enjoy... Please review because they really do make my day

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_'__Are you going to explain?'_

_'__I can't I really can't'_

_'__Very well, you are no longer a student at UVA..._

Henry rushed out of the office and headed towards his car. He needed to head to the apartment; he needed to convince Elizabeth to speak to the professors at UVA, to save his scholarship. Henry's mind was plagued with the words _'you're not longer a student' _circulating in his head as he press his foot on the gas a little harder.

As he got to the apartment he was reciting what he was going to tell Elizabeth in his head _' I hit Dan'...'I lost my scholarship because I hit Dan'...'that jerk got what he deserved'_...nothing was coming out right. He pushed the front door open and was confused to find it locked. He put his key in and opened the door only to be blinded by darkness.

He flicked on the light and scanned the room. Everything as it was when he left for class roughly four hours ago. The only difference was that the curtains were drawn and silence nipped at his ears. He slowly walked towards the bedroom, pushing the door open he was met with darkness once more. He flicked the light on and for a second his heart skipped a beat. _Where is she?_ His mind raced. But then he heard a whimper, a soft muffled whimper from behind the door.

Slowly pushing the door shut, he found her. Knees tucked into her chest, trying to silently cry. His heart dropped. How could he ask her to do this for him? She was a mess, and that was putting it lightly. He knew in that instance from looking at the broken woman before him that his scholarship was gone.

'Elizabeth it's me, it's Henry' he approached with caution. He knelt before her and placed his hands on her knees. She lifted her head and smiled through her sobs.

'I'm sorry' she was ashamed of her behaviour. Henry shook his head and closed his eyes.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for baby'

'What happened?' She quizzed him almost jumping down his throat before he finished his sentence. His face plastered with a confused expression; more of a _'how did she know'_ look.

'Your hands' she signalled, running her fingers over the blood stained knuckles.

'I bumped into Dan...' he whispered. But it was loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. She leant her head back and sighed

'Henry' she hissed through gritted teeth. He knew. From the moment he realised what he done he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be happy. She didn't condone violence. Neither of them did; but he couldn't control the rage. Dan had hurt the person he loved in one of the worst ways possible.

'I know, I just saw red, he was laughing and I felt like he was probably boasting so I hit him' he stood up away from her and ran his hands through his hair. Elizabeth leant forward and watched him unravel before her eyes.

'What?' She questioned.

'What else are you not telling me?' She stood up and looked at him; she knew something wasn't right.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. His gaze falling to the floor.

'I Urm... well I lost my scholarship' he mumbled.

'YOU WHAT'

His head snapped up to meet her gaze.

'I couldn't do anything'

'You could have not lost your scholarship' she threw back at him.

'I couldn't have because that would have required an explanation of why I did what I did' he argued. The once dark and silent room now filling with angry and annoyance

''You should have told them' she whispered. Realising he lost his scholarship because of her.

'Really Elizabeth! That would mean telling them exactly what that son of a bitch done and then the police would have to be involved but you don't want that so what was I supposed to do' he ranted. He was furious with Dan for the whole situation.

'I don't mean that it's your fault, I respect what you want to do I was just... I was in an awkward situation... and... Well... tell me what to say' he pleaded with her.

Silence fell. Both of them had spoken long enough, so silence selfishly consumed them. The unspoken words between them somehow louder than any previously exchanged. The silence sucking all of the air out of their lungs, the life out of their soul, until one of them needed to gasp for air.

'Elizabeth please you're so hurt I don't know what to do'

'I'm going to go and take a shower' the hushed words spoken in a melancholy tone from her dry mouth.

Henry watched as she walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. What did he do now? Once again, stood alone in the bedroom silence built; it feeds on loneliness, creates a void. It haunts and torments. He took a deep breath as he heard the shower run. A young woman destroyed. No laughter or happiness filled this home; sombre, melancholy moods occupy that space. Elizabeth and Henry might have been in a relationship, but they were also very much alone, exiled, different and torn apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN -** Don't hate me.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It had been two days since Henry lost his scholarship. A very difficult two days at that. Henry had been at UVA everyday in an attempt to figure a way to resolve this but it proved more challenging than that. He had received phone calls from family and friends expressing their disappointment and upset, questioning '_Why did you do that? What's going on?_' However, true to his word Henry never disclosed one detail.

Henry stood in the kitchen of the apartment, over the last forty-eight hours Elizabeth had withdrawn completely. Not a single word spoken, not a single ounce of sleep had, not a single bite of food nor a drop of fluid passed her lips. Henry had become deeply concerned about her, he just prayed that when he wasn't around she was eating and drinking then. They were both so young, and this level of pain was destroying them as an individual and as a couple. Henry was at a loss. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his temples, a constant headache torturing his mind. He used the palm of his hands to push off the kitchen counter and slowly walk towards the bathroom; he stopped as he reached the wooden door.

He placed his hand flat onto the door. He listened as he heard the shower running in the background. Again. He rested his forehead against his hand as a weary sigh escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes as the gentle sobs from Elizabeth ripped through the door. He turned on his feet, pressing his back against the door. His hands cupping his face as he attempted to withhold his own upset. He sniffled and cleared his throat. His legs slowly giving in under him, as he slid to the floor. His knees bent into his chest, elbows perched on his knees and his head in his hands. He let himself go. Tears fell. His world crumbling and he had no idea how to hold it all together.

Elizabeth was in the shower. The hot water that flowed was burning her skin; her usual tanned pigmentation was red in colour. She used the loafer to scrub at her skin, scrub some areas until the skin peeled, until blood pricked at the surface. The skin on her fingers broken, torn, and in agonising pain, the perfect reflection of how she was feeling. Her mind occupied with flashbacks, memories of his hands on her, the smell of his desperation intoxicating her senses, his aggressive moans surrounding her ears. She could move away from him.

Guilt enraged her body as she thought of Henry; his scholarship. How he had lost that all for her. _I am not worth that_ she thought. Tears filled her eyes as subtle sobs escaped her mouth. _Selfish_; that is what she thought of herself. _Selfish_. She could solve this for Henry, the person she loved. Yet she couldn't do it. _Selfish._ She continued to scrub her body as her insides coiled, her mind torturing her.

She stopped scrubbing and placed the palm of her hand against the cold titled wall. Her legs weakened beneath her as she buckled to the floor. The water thrashing down over her body, drowning her limbs. She sobbed, the pain soaring into the open as she succumb to the darkness of her mind. She remained still under the water. Her vision distorted. Depression; the black dog scratched at the door of her mind days ago, it demanded entrance and she accepted.

Now inside her body it haunted her soul, dictated her thoughts and she pandered to the greed. At night the black dog was lurking, hindering her desire to rest. It dragged on, each day becoming harder to breathe as her heart sank into her chest. She was engulfed in a world of darkness and sorrow. She had began to dance with the idea of wanting to fall asleep and not wake up; but the black dogs bark ensured she endured another day, a day where her sunshine had lost its wondrous shine, and the sky was now grey. She resigned herself to tears, the word selfish covering the walls of her mind; for she had decided to destroy the black dog herself. She knew her time on earth was done, the black dog needed to feed, so she gave him her soul to feast upon.

Her eyes slipped shut and her body fell limp. The crack of her head colliding with the wall alerted Henry. He jumped to his feet and rattled the handle. His fist smashing the door as he called her name. When his words were met with silence he stood back and kicked the door repeatedly. – Kick – Kick – Kick. Until the door flew open and he became witness to a lifeless Elizabeth slumped behind the glass cubical, a river of red flowing from her head towards the plug hole.

He slid the door open and stepped inside, grabbing her, shouting for her attention. His own guilt rattling his bones. He reached for the shower, turning the water off. His clothing already soaked, blood stained. 'Ambulance please' he whimpered, as he lowered back to his knees, holding her close. His eyes scanned the room; Pills. Empty packets, upon packets of pills gone. Ingested.

His screams filled the room, as the phone dropped from his hand. Her chest stopped rising and falling. He dragged her out of the glass box, laying her flat on the cold floor. He placed his hand on her chest; to feel her beating heart. No pulse. He pushed down harder. No pulse. He refused to believe so pushed harder into her; No pulse. Her heart had stopped beating.

His harrowing screams ignited the room; he pulled her upper body onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, her head flopping onto his forearm as his tears fell onto her face. His legs outstretched and kicking out repeatedly as his heart obliterated into a million pieces as hers stopped.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Please review. I'm giving you an extra one today.

There is about 10 chapters left of this story!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Henry sat in the waiting room; Elizabeth was rushed in via ambulance and taken straight to the emergency care room to receive life saving treatment. Henry's head was racing; a thousand questions and statements were thrown at him on the journey in. _What has she taken? What led to this? Was this intentional? How did you find her? Who is she too you? Has she had mental health problems before? How many tablets has she taken? Have you brought the packets with you? How long has she been unresponsive? Are you immediate family? What is her full name? What is her address? Do you live with her? _

Henry noticed how the walls of the hospital closed in with every second that passed. It was like the walls were closing in on his lungs, pushing the air out, making it impossible to gasp for breath. He thought that he was already in a dark place, but now he was in unfamiliarly territory, everything was moving around him but he had no place to go. He was alone and scared, his mind racing to decipher a decision, find a solution, anything was better than this. His happiness with Elizabeth was now just an illusion.

His head rested against the wall behind him, his body rigid in the seat, unable to rest. His leg shaking uncontrollably. His thoughts consumed by Elizabeth. He kept telling himself _everything will be alright, she is a fighter_, and somehow he couldn't seek comfort from his own words. He swallowed hard, it was like swallowing sand. He pushed the negative thoughts down and began to bask in the warmth of their happier times spend together...

_'__Well nice wheels, guess you can pay for dinner then' he mocked and she playfully swatted him _

_'__Nooo, the guy buys for the girl on the first date' she played back _

_'__Yeah traditionally but you don't strike me as a girl who like the old ways' he teased her _

_'__Oh yeah and what do I strike you as McCord?' she raised an eyebrow and watched him intently as he thought about his answer_

_'__You strike me as an 'I take no messing, and I am not your typical girl' kind of girl. You know, the 'I am independent and I can make my own way' He laughed and she didn't have an answer, he was right _

_'__That's fine by me, I am happy to be a man beside the women' He flashed her a smile and she giggled _

_'__The man beside the women... you sound like you're about to become the first gentleman of the United States' she laughed at him _

_'__Well maybe one day I will be, but that would make you president' _

He chuckled to himself; she was fierce like fire. Full of warmth, her glow was unmatchable, she ignited and fuelled change, but she could also hold her own, she controlled the room she was in, her presence always noticed. Just like a fire burning. Someone had put that fire out just recently, what remained was melted and ruined.

Henry began to feel trapped; his life had changed dramatically when he met Elizabeth, he had never known happiness and contentment like it, and then it changed again, but changed beyond his control, causing them both a deep ache within their souls. Someone else pulled the strings, and like puppets they danced along.

He threw his head down into his hands as his eyes began to fill with despair, the gnawing pain inside poisoning him relentlessly. His tears no visible to the naked eye, his screams silent. The sadness, the torment, the anger, the resentment, the stress, the confusion all grabbing a hold of his internal organs as he attempted to grasp control. The image of her laying in the shower cubical infected his mind.

Her blonde hair dampened and red from the blood that spilled. Her pallor pale, her lips dry and bitten, her frame smaller than before, skin that was once soft now coarse and raw. The marks of the rape fading but still screaming to be noticed. Her limbs drenched in water as she lay lifeless; _How do you un-see that? _Simple answer..._you don't_ he thought.

_If I hadn't attacked Dan, or If I hadn't have gone to UVA today; If I had stayed home and reached out my hand to her, let her know I was there, would she have taken it? Could it have made her feel better? Could it have made her feel ok? Could it have been that moment where she realised things would be ok and was pulled from darkness into light? Would it have brought her back to her safe place? What if I didn't go to UVA and just held her tight? Why didn't she shout louder? Or did she and I just didn't hear? She was stuck in darkness and I missed it, how did I miss it? So many words unspoken. _

It had been forty-eight hours since he heard her voice; the last words he heard from her were 'I am going to take a shower'. How had this happened? He was jolted from his thoughts as a doctor cleared his throat.

Henry slowly looked up. His eyes locking onto the older man's face. _Was she ok?_ He thought. The doctor locked his gaze on Henry's; his dark green eyes filled with the answer. Henry stood needing to extend his core; gather more air in his lungs. He knew the answer to his question, _was she ok?_ It was written all over the doctors face; but he needed to hear it; he needed those words from him. Henry closed his eyes as the torment travelled through his veins and to his beating heart.

'She's gone'

His screams travelled down the corridor and haunted everyone. Grief. Heartache. Suffering. His knees buckled unable to burden the load of loss that now weighs heavy on him. He doubled over, sorrow ripping through the atmosphere and tearing it apart. The sudden horror, wrenching through his heart, the instant reminder that nothing is permanent. He had lost her in the darkness.

* * *

_**AN**_: Don't hate me! I am going to hide now...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Hours had passed. Henry found himself stood back outside the wooden bathroom door. His fingertips caressing the broken wood from where it was previously kicked in by himself. His heavy heart splinted in the same way the wood was.

He walked into the bathroom; the images of what lay before him still so vivid. The smell of despair lingered in the air, the empty packets of pills sitting on the side; except they weren't, they had been removed but to Henry, it was all still visible.

As he glanced around the room he noticed a small piece of paper in the corner by the shower. He hesitantly walked over not wanting it to be what he thought it was. He inhaled deeply as he knelt down and picked it up. Paper. Folded up paper. His hands ran along the edges, feeling the sharpness before gently opening it up to reveal its contents.

_Dear Henry McCord, _

_I don't know how to start this, maybe by going back to the beginning? Your name was the very first thing I learnt about you, before I even knew what you looked like. I have thanked my lucky stars everyday that I found that book in the library. From the moment I lay eyes on you I knew there was something about you, I didn't know that I would fall this hard for you, but I wouldn't have stopped myself even if I did. _

_You made me laugh an smile like no others, you make the most amazing Mac and cheese and that always scores extra points! You are the only person I ever loved and the only person I will ever love. I am sorry that because of me turmoil entered into your life. That particular night in question; I was so looking forward to coming home to you, I wanted you. I am sorry that did not happen and now never will. I have gone over everything in my head, What if I wore something different, What if I hadn't have been rude to him moments before, What if I didn't give up when and kept fighting him, What if I didn't even go? My head is spinning. _

_I can feel him on me Henry, his rough skin against mine, his lips on my body, his teeth sunken into my skin, him inside me. The pain still runs throughout me and somehow it gets more painful as each day passes. I cannot see a way out, and now, now you've lost your scholarship all because of me? Henry I cannot bring you down like this. You have so much to give, so much good to put into the world, so I need you to go to the police, to UVA, whatever it is you have to do, expose Dan and what he did. Tell the world he raped me. Do it for me Henry, I need to watch you thrive in your scholarship. _

_I have to do this; I need you to understand that. Please don't feel guilty; it is m time to go Henry. My life's journey ended early but it was the path I chose and I done so informed. I researched the information; I knew this dose would be fatal. I am sorry I am putting you through this but I hope you understand that you would have lost me either way. I know you tried your best to help me, but I couldn't keep letting you down like that. I know I have caused you sadness and I know I have caused you pain, but the demons inside had took a firm hold of me, and I just want to be free again. _

_I haven't really left you Henry; I am closer than you know. I'll be watching over you and protecting you always. I will be where ever you go Henry. One day I hope you can forgive me for this, and I hope you will understand. And I promise you Henry, when you've lived your life to the fullest, got married, had kids, and grew old; only then when your time on earth is done, well Henry I will be waiting to take your hand. _

_I am resting now. _

_I love you Henry McCord. _

_Elizabeth _

How was anyone supposed to feel after reading that? Henry found his emotions indescribable. He sank to the floor, sitting between the shower and the bath. His head slumped onto the wall behind, just like in the hospital waiting room. He wiped his eyes and stood up, gripping onto the wall for support. All his strength had gone, for his strength was Elizabeth. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys; her wish was to watch him thrive in his scholarship; so that is what he would honour. He left his apartment and headed for the police station, it was time to tell all.

Pulling up outside, the realisation of what was happening kicked in. Numbness fuelled his veins. His mind casting back to several hours ago.

_His hand shaking as he placed it down onto her hand. Her warm hand. This wasn't like the movies the thought; she isn't blue, or stone cold, she still looks beautiful, radiant. He leant himself down to place a kiss on her head. His hand running through her blonde locks, he pressed his forehead into her, his tears drowning her face as he silently sobbed. Desperately praying he would wake up from this nightmare soon. _

Henry repeatedly knocked his head against the head rest in the car –Thud –Thud-Thud. Reality setting in with each thud, he was not waking up, this was not a nightmare. The letting scrunched in his hand, his tear stained face, his heavy heart. All were reminders that this was happening. His beautiful sweet Elizabeth was gone.

* * *

**AN:** \- It's not a dream I am sorry guys! She is gone. But the story does get positive again I promise! Please stick with me. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Ok this is what I like to refer too as a 'filler' chapter. Basically just a chapter that provides info more than anything. I tried to ease up on the sadness as my own heart was hurting!

Please review and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Henry glanced around him. The interview room cold and unfamiliar. Like he was the one on trial. He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him, the tempo increasing as his anxiety grew. His eyes shifting unable to focus. _I just want this over_. He reached down and felt the letter in his pocket. A bittersweet reminder that he was here for a purpose, for justice, but the reason he was here was because it was one of Elizabeth's dying requests.

When the police officers entered the room; one male one female, Henry's heart quickened, his palms clammy and his throat dry. He watched as they took a seat opposite him and began to speak. He tried to focus, but the events of the last few hours were flashing in his mind. He began to question if he should be here; was it too soon? He glanced at the clock on the wall, _where has the time gone?_ Almost twelve hours had passed since he heard the news about Elizabeth. Twelve hours since he saw her for the last time.

Henry fiddled with his fingers as he spoke to the officers, trying to recall events that happened on that horrific night.

'I don't know what happened to her' He stressed

'What do you mean you don't know happen? You're here to report a crime that you do not know the details of?' the male officer spat

'She didn't open up to me about all the details, I cannot give you all the details but I need to report this' the passion grew

'Well in that case you're going to need to get her to come down and give a statement'

'I can't, she's gone' He whispered. Reality was a cruel thing.

'What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?' the officers looked confused.

Henry's face began to flush as the blood thrashed around his veins. His body tensed at the prospect of the next words to leave his mouth. _Was this right? I haven't even told Will yet, do I really tell these strangers before him? Do I have to say it out loud?_

' ..urm..She is...Urm' he cleared his throat and swallowed the tears that threaten to fall.

'She's dead' he whispered. His words hanging in the air like the plague. The words twisting around the open space, tormenting the individuals in the room. There it was again, Silence. The same silence he had experienced almost thirty-six hours ago when Elizabeth stopped speaking to him.

'Mr McCord..There is no easy way to say this but if she isn't hear were going to struggle with a case'

'No, No I have evidence look' he pulled out her note and handed it to them

'I have the name of the nurse that treated her, they took swabs, the Nurse said she was going to report it or log it or something' he began to panic, he could not let her down. The male officer left the room, it felt like hours passed before he returned. Henry had lost all concept of time and place. His orientation distorted as his mind hummed with the events of the evening.

'Ok, Mr McCord, you'll be pleased to know that we have just spoken to the nurse that treated Elizabeth, She is coming down to the station to give a statement now, we just need some more details from you and then you can go' He spoke.

Henry wasn't really listening, he hadn't heard anyone say Elizabeth's name in hours, each letter ripped through him; like a small knife wounded him and cutting him open. Nausea rose in his stomach, his hands gripping into his thighs, pushing down hard. All of this because of one man. _I wish I killed him not punched him_. Eventually Henry was able to leave the station; nearly three hours later. As he walked outside the sunlight hit him. Last time he noted the time of day it was dark. He rubbed his eyes as his head pounded. He decided to set off for some fresh air knowing sleep was going to escape him for a long time.

'Henry McCord?' a voice came from behind him. It was a female voice, he knew it wasn't _her_ voice but oh how his body yearned for it to be. He turned and was surprised to see the nurse that treated Elizabeth stood before him.

'Hi' he sighed

'Henry I know this isn't the most convenient time, but can we talk?' she asked

'Join me on the walk' he turned and began walking off signalling for her to catch him up.

Silence danced between them, an uncomfortable silence. Not like the kind he had with Elizabeth. He took deep breaths as they walked, desperate for the air to fill his lungs and replace the sorrow that was drowning them, but it was no use. Everything hurt. Physically and mentally. Henry spotted a park bench nearby and signalled for them to sit. He wanted to be alone, no he _wanted _to be with Elizabeth.

'So you wanted to talk?' he asked, perhaps a little blunt

'I just wanted to be honest with you. I lied in my statement and I need you to know that. I told them Elizabeth told me she was raped by that guy. But she didn't. I know from the wounds and her persona what had happened that night; we all did, but if I didn't say she said that then there would be no case for them to pursue and justice is needed; it's needed for you, as a form of closure. I also wanted to tell you because if this goes through court and statements are torn apart I don't want you to think she discussed things with me and not you. That was not the case, she repeatedly asked for you' She explained, watching the pain spread across his face as she spoke of the late Elizabeth.

'I am so sorry for your loss' Henry whimpered. Strangers were now offering him condolences, this was really happening. He wasn't waking up. He had lived nearly fifteen hours of his life without her, and perhaps the most hurtful thing was that he had at least another fifty years of life without her.

'Thank you' he smiled sadly

'I'll give you some space, but I just thought you deserved to know' she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The first woman to touch him since Elizabeth. He felt sick.

'I appreciate that' He watched as she walked away from him

'Wait, what was your name again sorry?' He rubbed his temples. This headache getting the better of him.

'Stephanie, Stephanie Parker' she smiled and waved as she backed away from him.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Please keep the reviews coming! Things start to become more light hearted at Chapter 22 I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

Days had passed. Days. Henry was sat on the sofa in his apartment with numerous glossy pages of books open in front of him. His fingers flicked through the pages before slamming it shut. How was he supposed to do this?

Henry got up and made his way to the fridge, pulling himself out a beer, flipping the cap off and pouring the toxic liquid down his neck. He looked to the documents on the counter, one in particular stuck out to him; two in fact; no, three.

Henry looked over at the letter regarding his scholarship; the profound apology for the misunderstanding and condolences for his loss. Henry had contacted UVA not long after leaving the police station days ago, he told them everything and watched as the news rippled through the university, everyone claiming their hearts were breaking, they were saddened by the news and that they were sorry. But were they? Is anyone ever sorry? Or are the secretly thankful it wasn't them going through it. How can they be saddened when they were not him? How can they offer condolences, perhaps if he had been a little more present she would still be here; in the present instead of a blurred vision of the past.

The second document that caught his attention was one from the police. Explaining that Dan had pleaded guilty and was going on trial soon to be charged with Grievous Bodily Harm and Statutory rape. The court case was due to commence within the next few weeks however it was almost certain that Dan would be looking at approximately fifteen years in prison. Henry scoffed when he read that. _Really? She got life and he gets fifteen years. _He gulped back more beer before picking up the third document and regaining his position on the sofa.

He looked at all the pages before him and sighed. He leant down and grabbed the book. He ran his fingers down the glossy page. How was he supposed to do this? His eyes glazed over the images before him. Images of caskets. The third document was a letter from the local funeral home outlining the plans and cost of her funeral. Henry didn't care about the money, she deserved the best send off, but why did he have to chose?

_Brown casket? No white? No black? No oak? No a colour? The insides need to be lined and cushioned so she doesn't get cold. Seriously Henry? Have you heard yourself? Cold? She is dead Henry. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _He jumped from his thoughts as a knock rippled through the apartment. He stood up frustrated and opened the door, shocked to see his father and his sister Maureen stood there. He stepped back to let them in

'Come here' Maureen opened her arms but he back away

'Don't do that, Elizabeth did that, Don't do that' He walked into the room and took his place on the sofa again.

'We came to check in, see how you are' Patrick spoke

'I am grand' His sarcasm hitting a more malicious tone.

'Henry, were only trying to help' Maureen spat back at him

'Help? You want to help? Ok then help me. Help me pick out a casket' – He got up and trust the booklet into her hands. He began pacing the floor. – 'Come on help me, which _Casket_ would Elizabeth prefer? White, Brown, Black? Or better yet how about the lining...would she want extra soft or just plain cushioned? Or what about music, what music would she want, which hymns should be played? Or I know..I know what about flowers? All women like flowers. So help me Maureen. What flowers will she want? Red roses because she was a secret romantic, or white lilies for tradition or maybe, maybe she will want something completely different and I don't know what because, oh yeah we never discussed her dying. SO HELP ME MAUREEN WHICH FUCKING FLOWERS DO I PICK FOR MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND' he panted, his face flooding with anger, his veins burning from the rage. Silence. There it was again.

He threw himself down on the sofa. He placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. Images of him doing this in the hospital flashing into his mind. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain. He reached out for his beer.

'How many of them have you had?' Patrick asked taking a seat opposite him as Maureen sat next to him.

'A few' he sighed heavily. 'I've been drinking, doing things I shouldn't do, getting angry and over thinking. I don't know who I am without her' his words fell, neither Maureen nor Patrick spoke, they gave him the space and security to unravel.

'I keep looking at pictures of her, wondering why she couldn't be a part of my future...I didn't even get to say goodbye.' Uncontrollable tears streamed down his face, his heart beating through his chest. His mind searching for answers; answers he would never find. Exhaustion travelled through him, squeezing his organs as it passed by. He attempted to compose himself before continuing.

'And what about him? What about her aunty or her brother? Her aunty cannot forgive her for taking her own life so doesn't feel she can have anything to do with her; how am I supposed to accept or deal with that? and Will? He is too distressed to even think about planning a funeral, do you have any idea how difficult it was too tell a guy you don't even know that his sister is dead' he paused for breath. His mind pushed thoughts of the conversation he had to have with Will to the back of his mind. It was too raw.

'What about Dan?' Patrick asked

'Pfft, court date pending, they think he will get fifteen years, but how is that fair? How is any of this fair?. HOW CAN HE DO THAT, HE WILL NEVER KNOW THE PAIN AND SUFFERING LIKE I DO' he screamed, kicking the table in front of him in an attempt to get his pent up anger out.

'Hey, come on, calm down' Maureen placed a hand on his lower back. Just a simple touch was enough for him to crumble.

'I don't know how to do this, how to plan a funeral or how to get through the next minute without her let alone get through the day, or the week, the month. She taught me to never hide who I am and not to shy away from what I want, she taught me about love, true love, the kind that makes your insides feel like they're on fire. She taught me so much about myself, about forgiveness and acceptance. I never thought I would be sat here having to pick out a fucking casket for her, planning a whole day for people to attend, people who probably didn't care enough when she was alive, didn't care enough to notice his behaviour towards her. But I realise she taught me something else, something far more important, she taught me the meaning of the world 'always'. I told her that I would _always_ show up for her, and she laughed saying she would _always_ be there, but I've learnt now, always doesn't mean forever, because her always got cut short, and now I have to live the rest of my forever without her, _always_ missing her. I never considered it could look like that.' His emotions drown him, his sobs ripping through the room and disrupting the silence.

He inhaled deeply and looked to his sister, glancing to his father.

'we spoke endlessly about everything and nothing and now I cannot even remember the sound of her voice'

Colours of grey and black fill the world in which he now lived in. No other feeling could possibly be worse than this. His apartment was once filled with laughter and happiness, but now it screamed in despair, loneliness. It was empty. Endless images of her haunt his mind, his body becomes overwhelmed with emotions that he cannot contain. Unbearable grief, sorrow, pain. Not a single person could fathom how wretchedly his heart aches, how he regrets daily that he left for class that day instead of staying home, because if he could go back to the moment he decided to leave he'd have stayed, he would go back to that very second because perhaps he might not have lost the one.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**: Ok this is a long one. I don't know if you can 'Enjoy' this one but please review.

I am overwhelmed by the response so far and I am so sorry that I have upset most of you! But thank you for continuing to read. From the next chapter on it becomes light again.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Heavy hearts filled the room. A sea of black was all that was visible, Henry couldn't help but think of the irony; she wanted to escape the darkness and yet it surrounds her even more. Everyone stood in rows, heads dipped down. Maybe it was them showing respect to Elizabeth, or maybe they were too afraid to look at what was coming. Henry's feet shifted from side to side as he watched the coffin being pulled from the hearse. Four strong men, Will and Henry stood to attention, before placing it upon their shoulder and entering the church. That silence that Henry couldn't escape was back. They walked steadily down the aisle before gently placing it down, on view for all.

The coffin was a dark stained cherry colour, perfectly polished. It had a cushioned and silky lining, flowers of colour lay across the top, representing the light she brought into the world. Henry kissed his hand and pressed it firmly against the coffin, he found peace in the knowledge that she was resting in a comfortable place. His legs carried him to the space at the front reserved for him. He remained stood until told otherwise. He closed his eyes when the service began. His mind plagued with memories of the last few months...

_'__Good Morning' she smiled and bit her lip. _

_'__Good morning to you too, I brought Muffin's' He held out a brown paper bag and laughed as he watched her eyes light up._

_'__Not just any muffin's, you went all the way into town and went to 'Joey's' for these' she shrieked standing opposite him_

_'__Yeah of course, they are the best' he laughed_

_'__Thank you, Thank you Thank you' she practically leapt with joy and before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Henry didn't mind, he wrapped his arms back around her instinctively and got lost in her perfect aroma. _

**_Then, their first kiss_**_ – _

_'__You're beautiful' He whispered, he slipped his hand under her hair and around the side of her neck. She tilted her head into his palm and felt his thumb stroke the side of her face. _

_'__Kiss me' she whispered, she couldn't handle the anticipation. _

_'__I am afraid I can't because I won't stop, and I am not that kind of guy' He whispered lingering his lips close to her ear, he was desperate to kiss her but didn't want to set off the wrong impression. _

_Elizabeth moved her hand up to his face, she traced her fingers along his jaw line and turned his face to hers, their lips lingering._

_'__I believe you...Kiss me' she whispered huskily and Henry did just that. He crashed his lips into hers. His body pushing a little closer, Elizabeth ran her tongue along his lips and he granted access. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Passion erupting through their veins. Henry pulled back and looked down at her resting his forehead on hers, watching as she bit her lip. _

**_The worse memory of them all; that fatal day – _**

_Images of his shaking hand before him as he placed it down onto her hand. He remembered feeling shocked that she wasn't cold. All the movies said people who had died were cold. He looked over her body as it lay so still. Her skin looking worn but still radiant, she was still so beautiful. He placed a kiss on her head and ran his fingers through her hair, the tears fell from his eyes, flooding the room with his distress as he kissed her goodnight. _

He shook his head and came back to reality. Music drowning out the sobs that filled the room. There was an emptiness that flooded you at a funeral; yet a sense of wholeness too. The reality that your loved one was no longer here, mixed with the completeness that came with acceptance. However, Henry couldn't help but feel unanchored without Elizabeth at his side. Henry held his breath and turned to look at Will. The broken young man next to him. His shoulders shaking as his distressed escaped his body. Henry swallowed hard and sucked in air as he closed his eyes and thought of their conversations moments before the service commenced.

_He watched as the young man walked towards in; the black attire a reminder of the reason they were meeting...for Elizabeth's funeral. Henry held out his hand to shake Will's, but Will pulled him in for a hug. _

_'__I am sorry we are not meeting on better circumstances' Henry sighed, patting his hand on Will's shoulder as he took a step back from his embrace. _

_' __Why did she do this? Why...Why would she do this?' Will had been searching for answers since he heard the news ten days ago. _

_ '__I think she thought it was for the best' Henry offered, he had no other explanation to offer. _

_'__What and leave us here to deal with the aftermath? How selfish and cowardly' Will spat, his grief portraying as anger. _

_'__Hey, Hey, Hey calm down, nothing about what your sister did was selfish or cowardly, think about it; suicide is not cowardly, she was trapped, and I guess she knew we would lose her either way. There are times I hate her or doing this as much as you do, and times I wish I could have made her see things differently but you and I know how stubborn that woman is' Henry chuckled lightly as did Will_

_'__I remember as a kid, Mom and Dad used to get so annoyed with her because she was always so stubborn' Will recalled, smiling at the memory of his sister. Then reality slapped in him the face. _

_'__She left me' Will whimpered _

_'__no she didn't, she knew you'd have me. I will always be here for you Will' Henry placed his hands in his pockets and shifted on his feet. _

_'__Thanks but you don't understand, I lost my parents and now my sister, My aunt won't even come to the funeral because she cannot accept that she done this to herself, you just don't understand' _

_'__Oh I do understand Will. I do because Elizabeth was my everything, I planned to graduate and support her, watch her graduate, buy a house with her and make it a home, Marry her, have kids with her, retire and grow old, all with her by my side. So I do understand what it feels like to feel you've lost everything' Henry swallowed the tears that began to build, he was determine to be strong for Will. _

_'__How come you are so calm about all of this, how are you so in control?' He was perplexed by Henry's demeanour, his eyes full of pain but his body language confident and together. _

_'__I am not, but I will have my moment later, when I am alone' Henry smiled sadly _

_'__Don't say things like that, it makes me think you're going to do what she did' Will's emotions building inside him _

_'__No, I won't do that. She left me instructions' both men laughed through the tears._

_'__Typical' Will chuckled _

_'__I have to graduate, get married, have kids and grow old before I die, and If I know your sister I know she will be watching over me, so I better not disappoint her. _

Henry was alerted back to the present when he felt someone pat him on the back. Will. Henry looked at him confused, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had no idea what was going on before him. Will silently nodded his head to the main stage area, signalling it was time for Henry's eulogy.

He cleared his throat and pulled his jacket down in an effort to make himself look presentable. His legs somehow carried him to the centre of the church. Elizabeth resting behind him as his eyes cast over the dark sea of people before him. The room feeling as hollow as his heart. A single tear escapes his right eye, and glides down his cheek slowly before dropping off his chin and crashing into the floor. Clearing his throat once more he retrieved the paper from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing the contents of his speech. His mind flashing with images of him completing the similar task with her suicide note.

'Thank you for being here today, I don't have a traditional eulogy as I don't feel Elizabeth would want her whole life broadcasted' He croaked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

'I don't have much to say; actually I do have a lot to say about this wonderful woman who left us too soon, but our hearts have endured enough pain for the day without me infecting your minds with the delightful stories of Elizabeth. We would only miss her more and I for one am not sure how much more my heart can take of missing her-' He paused taking a breath, loneliness creeping in. '- It broke my heart to see her go, but she knew that she needed rest. People have told me throughout this process that 'memories are golden', I would trade in those memories if I could only have her. I am thankful that none of you hear today got to see the change in her over her last few days, that means your mind is full of happy Elizabeth, and that is the best kind of Elizabeth. Thomas Aquinas said – The things that we love tell us what we are – Elizabeth did just that for me, she will forever be captured in my heart, my mind, my body, my soul. I just want to leave everyone with a thought of mine. Elizabeth always had this presence about her, this glow that no one else could ever achieve, even now. She has an afterglow and I like to think of that glow being the beaming sun first thing in the morning, or the warmth it radiates on your back as you walk in the park during spring. Today is as much about mourning her as it is about celebrating her. I know the angels will be smiling now. They will be singing their praises, for their brightest star has returned home'.

Henry turned to face Elizabeth. His back to the room that cried with him. His tears fell freely down his face as his hand out stretched to her coffin, his other capturing his mouth as his harrowing sobs escaped through his lips and danced around the room. to many tears escaping his eyes but It makes no difference how hard Henry weeps, he knew she wasn't coming back. He was shrouded by the shadow of her death, in truth he wanted to join her, just to be with her, but he had a promise to uphold and he would never let her down.

His knees buckled causing him to collide with the floor. His screams of despair punching everyone in the heart as he broke into a thousand pieces or more. The silence that once filled his head was overcome with despair, sorrow, grief and hurt. He felt two arms scoop under his as they attempted to help him stand. His mind was racing, his heart thumping against his chest wall. His body shook in discomfort as he watched them remove the coffin and take her to her final resting place.

'Don't leave me' he whispered as his eyes flooded with tears. The heaviness of the loss had come to the surface. It was as if his body was being pushed down by the weight of a thousand elephants. His breathing changed, his body swaying from the ache as it rode through him.

That is when he realised, the moment she died his heart was torn in two;

one side ached for her,

the other died along with her too.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Thank you everyone for all your amazing reviews! This is set at a quicker pace to get things moving forward

* * *

Chapter 22 - Moving Forward 

**Four weeks later**

Henry looked down at the ground as it passed beneath his feet. He watched as he kicked some of the gravel with each step he took. He looked up and glanced around him; everything was exactly the way it was when he left, except now it had one big gaping difference; Elizabeth was no longer within the surroundings. To everyone else it was possibly unnoticeable that she no longer roamed the grounds of UVA but to Henry it was the most obvious factor to the remainder of his educational years.

Henry swallowed hard as he noticed the ROTC boys; it was his first day back to UVA today. They were due to embark on their final six month training programme before completing the course and qualifying. Henry had spent the last four weeks within his apartment, conflicted with emotions, the want to 'move on' and 'not letting her go' until, he eventually summaries that he could move forward; because in moving forward you capsulate both, you allow yourself the ability to continue with your life but carry the memory of the person with you, therefore not letting them go.

'Hey It's McCord, good to see you' One of the boys shouted as Henry approached them, he smiled at the welcome. _Normality is possible_ he thought.

'Hey guys'

'How are you?' They hesitantly asked

'I'm fine and ready to beat your arses in training again' He joked

'Well you've been out for a few weeks sooo I reckon that means you owe us at least five-hundred press ups' they joked. Henry was thankful that he settled right back in. _Maybe life will be ok_ he thought to himself for the first time since her death.

As the day moved forward Henry approached the office of one of his professors who had requested to see him. Henry knew from the moment he received the request that this was their way of checking up on him. He knocked the door and sighed as he pushed it open

'Henry, come in, take a seat' the professor smiled

'I'm ok standing thanks; I've got somewhere to be in a bit' he replied bluntly.

'Look Henry we just wanted to check in and see how you are? See if there is anything we or I can do to help and support you?'

'I am fine, and I will be better when everyone stops asking me' he groaned before continuing 'there is one thing, I have this thing that I want to do but I don't know where to start'

'What thing?' the professor quizzed and Henry began to reveal his plans and watched as the professor listened intently but stood surprised by the revelation

'That's a big task'

'Well not really' he argued back

'Ok, well...swing by my office tomorrow and in the meantime I'll gather some information for you, speak to a few people'

'Thank you' Henry spoke softly before leaving the office and heading back to his apartment.

Once in the sanctuary of his apartment Henry rid himself of jacket and headed to the fridge pulling out a beer. He looked over towards the front door as it swung open

'Honey I am home' Will announced causing Henry to laugh

'Ohh, having beer already? Going to miss me that much? Or was your first day that bad?' Will continued to tease Henry, taking the beer from his hand and drinking it himself

'I am pretty sure you're underage Will and no my day was ok actually' Henry reached for another beer and took a seat on the sofa next to Will.

'So you're going to miss me then' Will raised an eyebrow noting it was the part Henry didn't mention

'Don't flatter yourself Will' Henry teased. Will was due to leave to continue his medical training abroad this evening. Since the funeral he had stayed with Henry feeling unable to head back to his aunts given her opinions regarding the circumstances of his sister's death.

'Hmm, you've been ok to have around, tidier that your sister, and it has been quite good to have a medic in the house, you know for all my broken bones' he mocked

'you know, I remember this time when Elizabeth and I were little. She had this doll thing, whatever it is that little girls play with; anyway she had this doll, Stevie-'

'Stevie?' Henry looked confused

'Yeah, I don't know she loved the name; that's besides the point she dropped this doll down the stairs, she was all upset, hysterical really and she came running to me begging me to fix the dolls broken leg. So I grabbed some toilet roll and wrapped it around this dolls arm thinking I was being the best doctor ever and handed her the doll back 'fixed'. She then threw the doll at me and called me a 'lousy doctor' because I had bandaged the arm when it was the leg that was broken. Needless to say that was not the first time she called me a lousy doctor' Will laughed and took a swig of her beer at the memories held of his sister.

'Is that when you decided to become a doctor?' Henry asked

'No, that came after my parents death, but Elizabeth always seemed to force me into playing doctor roles' Will explained

'I guess she identified it early on' Henry chuckled

'Well don't give her all the credit, she can probably still listen'. Will laughed but the humour soon subsided as the reality crept back in. Both men sat in silence for a brief period of time.

'Right I better go, thanks for everything Henry' Will stood up and the two men shared a manly hug.

'Take care, let me know when you land please' Henry smiled, holding the door open

'I will...listen Henry... Get rid of her things, you don't need them' Henry ran his hands through his hair and his body immediately tensed at Will's words.

Since her death everything remained in its place. All her clothes still where they were left, her make-up still scattered around the bathroom and bedroom, and not one part of her had been erased.

'I...I don't know' he mumbled

'Henry you don't need materialistic things to remember her by, It's time to let them go, so you can move forward properly. Sure keep one or two things I get that but you don't need everything. She has a 'highlighter' in the bathroom, what even is that? I thought it was a florescent coloured pen' Will added lightness to the heavy conversation

'She was big on helping others so donate it to woman in need or something, just don't torture yourself with all of it for all longer than needed that's all I am saying' He nodded before leaving Henry stood in the door alone.

He closed the door and the silence came flooding back to him; the echoes of her memory filling the room. He walked into the kitchen and slowly looked down at one of the draws, he looped his fingers into the handle and pulled it open slightly before stopping and sighing and slamming it shut again. After a few moments of composing himself he pulled the draw back open again retrieving a black bin liner from inside. He shook the material to open it and headed to the bedroom. Will was right; he needed to move forward for his own sanity.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Please review! His 'plan' is revealed in the next chapter and I am very excited to see what you all think...

* * *

**Chapter 23– Spring**

* * *

Henry sat with his legs beneath him as he looked out at the scenery surrounding him. The sky was soft and blue almost like a summer's day but the air was crisp and cold, a harsh reminder that things were not always as they appeared. It had been a few days since Will had left and he had been truly alone. Henry had somehow managed to overcome his times of loneliness by finding the beauty in what is left; just like Elizabeth would.

He watched as the trees swayed with the breeze; they were in full bloom and thriving, at the peak of their life. He found the season of spring had given him hope, after all spring was nature's way of showing you that no matter what came before everything renews and it blooms beautifully in its own way. Everyone needs a little bit of spring in their heart. He looked down at the sight before him.

Flowers of vibrant colours, oranges, reds, blues, pinks all overflowing and capturing the beauty that lay beneath them. His eyes cast over the dark grey stone situated behind and the golden writing in which her name was engraved; _Elizabeth Adams. _Henrys heart always sunk a little when he sat at her graveside, the visual reminder that she was not going to come home to him was something he believed he would never escape, the physical ache and yearn for her lay heavy on his limbs, but he was thankful that he was slowly finding a way to carry the weight of her loss, and he was learning to walk again, carrying her always.

'Hey you' he whispered, looking around over his shoulders, he didn't want anyone watching him. There was something about talking to her that Henry had grown to find comfort in, and he often came up a few times a week to sit and spend the afternoon with her; but he still felt a little silly at times talking to a grave.

'I brought you some new flowers, I hope you're ok? I urm...I am getting there I'm sure you'll be pleased to know. I do miss you, oh god I miss you so much' He paused as tears filled his eyes. He cleared his throat and sniffled back the pain that began to fill his ones.

'I went to Joey's the other day I really fancied one of those muffins, I got you a blueberry one, I know it's stupid but it's still in the fridge. I guess I am hoping you'll come and eat it or something and I'll wake from this nightmare.' Henry stopped again. He looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds rolled by. Once he composed himself he returned his focus back to Elizabeth.

'This new training programme is tough, I had to do over one hundred pull ups the other day, although I am sure you'll love that, you always did love my strong arms' he chuckled to himself lightly before continuing 'So I came here to tell you about an idea I had, and I kind of wanted your approval, but don't interrupt me or raise those eyebrows at me until you've heard me out ok' he looked around once more _interrupt you? Henry she can't do that stop being stupid_ he cursed himself internally.

'So this is my plan...' He began to explain everything to her in great detail, everything was worked out and ready to be put in place. The professor had come through the other day and really helped Henry out, now the wheels were in motion and he was ready to embark on this journey.

'So what do you think? I am crazy I know but...' he paused as he waited for an answer. Once again the silence nipped at his ears as the reality kicked in. She was never going to answer him. Not anymore. He shook his head and cursed himself for being so stupid. Standing to his feet and patting himself down he sighed heavily as Elizabeth lay to rest before him; he was desperate to hold her.

'Goodnight Elizabeth, I love you' he whispered, blowing her a kiss and walking away. Henry looked down at his feet, kicking dirt and gravel on his way back to the car, his hands in his pocket and his head hung low as his thoughts raced. He pulled his keys from his pocket and looked up as he found his car; he stopped in his tracks as he felt something soft under his foot. He locked down and found a soft toy beneath him. He bent down to pick it up and looked around; in the distance he spotted a young girl crying and her mother, assuming it was theirs he jogged over.

'Hey, Hey excuse me?' He called and the older woman turned to face him

'Hi sorry is this yours?' He smiled as he looked down at the young girl before him

'Oh Yes, yes it is thank you so much, Here you go Stephanie' she smiled and handed her daughter the stuffed animal; a Robin.

'Nanny' the girl squealed as she hugged the teddy

'Thank you so much, she calls it nanny after her late grandmother' the mother explained but Henry still looked at her confused

'You know Robin's; well it has been said that when you come across a red breast robin, like her teddy; well it means that a loved one who has passed is watching over you, they've come to say hello' she flashed him a smile and began to walked off.

'Thanks again' she called and watched as Henry nodded before turning on his feet and headed back to his car, as he climbed into the driver's seat images suddenly started to flash into his mind;

_'__Wait, what was your name again sorry?' He rubbed his temples. This headache getting the better of him. _

_'__**Stephanie, Stephanie**__ Parker' she smiled and waved as she backed away from him. _

* * *

_ '__You know, I remember this time when Elizabeth and I were little. She had this doll thing, whatever it is that little girls play with; anyway she had this doll, __**Stevie-'**_

_'__**Stevie?**__' Henry looked confused _

_'__Yeah, I don't know she loved the name'_

* * *

_'__Oh Yes, yes it is thank you so much, Here you go __**Stephanie**__' she smiled_

_'__You know Robin's; well it has been said that when you come across a red breast robin, like her teddy; well it means that a loved one who has passed is watching over you, they've come to say hello'_

* * *

'That was you weren't it?' he laughed at the irony.

'I'll take that as a yes then Elizabeth Adams' He smiled to himself before driving off to put his plan into motion; now with the belief he had approval from the only person who's opinion matter to him. Elizabeth's.


	24. Chapter 24

Here you go! Let me know what you think of this chapter, I am so excited for opinions! (Good or bad)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**_4 years later.._**.

Henry sat at his kitchen table in his Virginian home reading over the local newspaper with a fresh cup of coffee keeping his hand warm. Henry had finished his ROTC training; became a fighter pilot and served for three years. During that time he excelled and reached the rank of Captain; that is when he decided it was time to hang the uniform up. He is now a completing his doctorate to become a religious scholar with a position lined up to become a professor at UVA. To say his life was going well was an understatement, he had become a very successful young man, but everyone always knew he would, what most didn't know was that he still carried the burden of a horrendous heartache.

**'**Daddy, Daddy, Daddy' came the shouts from an excited young girl as she bounced down the stairs, practically flying into Henry's arms.

'Morning princess and why are you so excited?' he laughed at his daughter, although he had a pretty good idea. She was only three and a half years old but she was a smart young lady.

'Becaussssee you're seeing momma today' she smiled from ear to ear

'Oh am I?' he teased her

'Yes, yes, YES! Don't tell me you forgot Dad, today is the day you ask her to be with you foreveeeeeeeeerrrr' she giggled

'That's right, do you still have that special ring?'He asked

'Of course Daddy, I am not a fool' she raised an eyebrow at him causing him to laugh

'You are just like her you know' he shook his head in disbelief

'Like Momma?' Her words full of hope

'Just like Momma baby' he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'Right Daddy has some things to do, and then I need to go to work, you need to get dressed and I'll make breakfast' He placed her down and stood up walking towards the kitchen

'Ok, Am I seeing Uncle Will today?'

'Yes, I am dropping you off at his and aunty Sophie's, so go and get dressed' he pointed upstairs and she ran off giggling. Henry stood shaking his head laughing. _How could one person bring so much light and laughter into your life_? He thought to himself, but then he had experienced that kind of lightness before.

'All done Daddy' she came running back down and Henry laughed as she had practically just put shoes and a coat on.

'Come here you' he grabbed her and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, before getting her a change of clothes and getting her dressed.

'You know Daddy, I think Momma is really pretty, oh and in school, my friend Jessi said that Momma is special, and, ohhh can I take some sweets to uncle Will's please? He likes sweets' she rambled on

'Now you're all done'

'I love you daddy' she wrapped her tiny hands around his neck as he held her close.

'I love you too baby'

'Ohhh Daddy don't forget this' she jumped off the bed and handed Henry a small red box, a box that contained a very special ring.

'Right, yes ok, now It's in my pocket' he laughed placing the ring in his inside pocket of his jacket

'Come on you scoot' he held out his hand for her tiny fingers to take and he lead her out of the house and to the car. Holding her hand and leading the way like he had been doing for her whole life.

Later that afternoon when Henry finished work he headed to his safe place; Elizabeth's grave. He had spent many of times up here over the last few years, every difficult decisions, every happy moment and everything in between he shared with her. When he graduated he came up to tell her and enjoy graduation night with her, just like he always wanted form the moment he met her. When he got promoted through the ranks in the marines; she knew about them all, his decision to leave, it was discussed with her. She was still his Sanctuary.

Henry walked over and swallowed hard, it was never easy to come to this place. He knelt before her stone and replaced the older flowers with fresh ones; Sunflowers and roses. Sunshine and romance.

'Hey you' he smiled.

'Ok so I came here for a reason today; I needed to talk to you about something. I vowed to not let you down, to live out your requests. I've graduated, I joined the Marines, and I've kept in contact with Will. But as you know there are some things I've struggled with...' His mind cast back to the time he came to tell her about the new girl in his life...

_'__Hey you, so today is a big one, my project worked' tears filled his eyes, happiness and sadness all mixed into one. _

_'__I was approved baby, after months and months of hard work I have finally been approved to be a Foster parent. Elizabeth if I cannot have your children I don't want my own, but this way I can keep my promise to you and 'have children'. There is this tiny little baby girl that they want me to have; her parents abandoned her and well I couldn't say no, they didn't even name her, she is tiny, just days old and only 6lbs 3oz. You'd be the best mother, I wish you were still here' he sobbed, his heart breaking at the thought of what could have been._

'Look where that got me, that tiny little baby girl is still in the house now –'he paused and chuckled softly. 'She is fierce Elizabeth, I couldn't not adopt her, I fell so in love with her the moment I held her, she had these big blue eyes and beautiful fair hair, these tiny little hands, she is how I imagined our daughter looking, and as she grows she reminded me so much of you, and well that was when our baby was born; Stephanie Elizabeth Adams McCord, Stevie, she is the most wonderful little human, I tell her all about you, she knows you as 'Momma'. She adores you, I show her your pictures all the times, she believes she is special because her mother is an angel, watching her and protecting her from the highest of heights. That brings me to today; Elizabeth I feel a little silly doing this, but I promised to not let you down; one of the things on your list was marriage. I cannot even look at another woman, you are the love of my life and nobody will compare; so Stevie saved her pocket money and brought this –' He pulled the red box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a plastic silver ring with a stick on blue gem stone in the middle.

-'Elizabeth Adams, I refuse to Marry anyone unless it's you, so... Will you marry me?' he sniffled and a small laugh escaped his mouth as his lips tasted his tears. He placed the ring down in between the flowers. The wind picked up a little and the leaves began to rustle around him

'I'll take that as a yes' he laughed.

'I love you Elizabeth' He stood and wiped his eyes

'I can't wait to see you again, I promise to continue to raise our daughter in the best way I know how. Rest well Darling'

* * *

AN: Just 3 chapters left!


	25. Chapter 25

Here you go! Just 2 chapters left after this. Which are both written and in the final draft so ask nicely and you might just get them

Please review, thanks for sticking with this story

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

The front door slammed shut as a distressed Stevie entered. Henry rose from his seat in the kitchen and rushed to the front door; he sighed as he noticed his now thirteen year old daughter upset when coming home from school for the third time this week.

'Stevie come here' he opened his arms up, but like every other time she ignored him and walked past him heading straight upstairs leaving him stood alone wondering what the hell was going on. Henry's head had been in overdrive, all sorts spinning around and a fear striking deep; he had seen withdrawal and distress similar to this before, that level of pain took the love of his life away. Henry decided to follow Stevie so he placed one foot in front of the other and headed upstairs.

'Stevie, can I come in?' He asked as he softly knocked on her bedroom door. He was met with silence. Henry hated silence; it shook him to the core like no other noise could. He slowly pushed the door open and his heart sank into his chest. The image of a tiny young blonde sat on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and soft sobs escaping her mouth. _Elizabeth_ he closed his eyes and swallowed the tears back.

'Stevie' he almost whispered as he took a seat next to her, lowing his head a little to try and catch a glimpse of her face. Silence. Henry inwardly groaned there really wasn't anything he hated more.

'Stevie please' he stressed, he slowly removed the young girls hand from around her legs, opening her body language up a little more. He watched as she slowly lifted her head. The pain almost engraved in her eyes; he'd seen that look before. She wiped her eyes and sniffled

'They say horrible things' she mumbled

'Who?' he instinctively replied

'Those bitches at school' she snapped and watched as her father raised an eyebrow at her

'Sorry but they're so mean' her shoulders began to shake and the tears began to fall. Henry placed his arms on her shoulders waiting for her to continue.

'They, They say stupid things like 'mom probably killed herself because of how ugly I am' or 'Her real parents didn't want her, so she has to have fake ones' she whimpered. Henry closed his eyes and listened to her explain everything

_Oh god... Why are you not here, I don't know how to do this. She needs you Elizabeth. I need you. Tell me what to do. Tell me please. _

'And then I don't tell you because what if you're not here one day, I won't have anyone to talk to then, so it's better if I don't talk now, learn to cope' she finally broke, falling into the arms of her father seeking comfort. Henry held her close and kissed the top of her head softly. His hand gently smoothing over her hair as he rocked her in an attempt to soothe her.

'I don't know why humans find pleasure in causing others pain, but all I can say is that you don't know what is going on in their lives, it doesn't make it right but sometimes we hurt others when were hurting ourselves. And well you need to be brave little one. I know you can do that-'she pulled back and looked at him

'I can't dad, I am not brave' she whimpered

'Yes you are Stevie, and I am not going anywhere darling, I will always be here waiting for you, but you need to talk to me baby girl, just say my name and I'll do anything I can to chase any demons away, I don't want you to suffer in silence, I seen your mother do that and I can't watch you do the same. Stevie, there will come a day when I won't be around anymore, not anytime soon but one day, years from now but you'll be ok, because even though you never met her you are every inch like your mom, so just remember to say my name when you're hurting, I will always show up for you Stevie, because you're my daughter.'

'Thanks dad' she sniffled

'Come here' he pulled her back into his arms and sat with her for a few moments until her tears subsided and her breathing restored to a normal rhythm.

'I'm hungry' she mumbled and Henry chuckled

'What?' she pulled from his embrace and looked at her dad; he had the brightest smile, but that smile only appeared when one person was on his mind. Elizabeth.

'Nothing, Let me guess, Popcorn or ice cream will make you feel better?' He raised his eyebrows

'Popcorn, always popcorn' she laughed and slowly stood up, holding out a hand for her dad to grab, pulling him to his feet. They walked together down to the kitchen, Stevie took a seat at the kitchen counter and Henry began making her some popcorn.

'I guess Mom liked popcorn?' she asked and Henry nodded. His heart was often a mix of emotions; happiness wrapped about two chambers of the heart. Happiness from the memories, from the pleasure of knowing her, but the other two chambers drown in sorrow; the ache of missing her still laying as heavy as the day she left.

'Tell me about her' Stevie whispered

'You know about her, I tell you about her almost every day'

'No you don't, you tell me about her beauty or her laugh or how she was kind, you don't tell me real things. So dad...tell me about_ her _please' She smiled softly

'Ok, you better take a seat' he smiled pointing to the sofa in the living room. Stevie removed herself from the kitchen, grabbed the popcorn from her dad and settled onto the sofa. She sat crossed legged and turned so her whole body language was facing the most important man in her life, the bowl of popcorn rest in between them on the sofa.

'You really want to know?' he clarified

'I really want to know, tell me about Elizabeth Adams' she grinned


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Everyone! One chapter left after this! I will post the final chapter tomorrow, I thought id treat all you loyal readers to the second instalment for today.

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

* * *

_'__You really want to know?' he clarified _

_'__I really want to know, tell me about Elizabeth Adams' she grinned _

'ok...gosh where do I even start' he ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly very nervous

'How did you meet?' she asked stuffing her mouth with popcorn

'You know that story'

'So tell me again'

'We met at UVA, I had just had an argument with your grandpa and came back early. I dropped a book in the library which Elizabeth picked up and well the rest was history. We had a few times in the library together studying, I asked her on a date and it was the best date of my life. She was so sweet and sassy, she was fierce. She too was like you and lost her parents young, she was a little older than you are now and she struggled with it, as I know you do Stevie. She was beautiful; not just looks, her soul was beautiful, she always had time for anyone. Elizabeth was caring, kind, compassionate, funny, smart, and loyal and she had this glow about her, she would walk in the room and you would instantly feel her presence, even if you didn't know who she was. She was destined for great things that one. I love her so much, I wish she didn't have to go so soon because I had so much planned for us; but if she didn't go so soon then I would never have met you, so I owe her my entire world, because through the loss of her I found you' He smiled and reached out his hand placing it on his daughters knee.

'Was you sad, really sad when she died?' she almost whispered, she wanted to know but how do you ask such a question.

'Sad doesn't quite cover it; but yeah I was sad. I still get sad sometimes, I miss her more each day, but each day is also a day closer to me seeing her again, I vowed the first time I saw her upset that I would always be there for her and always hold her, I cannot wait to hold her again' he sighed sadly, dipping his head as that familiar feeling he had been feeling for nearly fourteen years took a hold; Grief.

'She sounds amazing' Stevie whispered as tears formed in her eyes

'I'm sorry dad' her voice breaking as he looked up at her

'Don't be silly you, come here' he removed the popcorn and pulled her over to him for a hug, holding her close just like he used to do with Elizabeth.

'Mom sounds like the best'

'That she was darling' he echoed her thoughts and planted a kiss on top of her head.

'I was thinking, how about we have Mac and cheese for dinner' she broke through the silence

'Do you ever stop thinking of food?' he laughed at her and wiped his own stray tears away as Stevie sat up giggling

'Yes! But I meant because you said to me before it was one of mom's favourite dishes, so let's have that'

'You're really sweet you know that?'

'Yes I do, you tell me hourly' she mocked and he rolled his eyes

'Fine Mac N Cheese it is; I'll have to pop to the store and get some things' he stood up in search of his car keys and coat

'Will you be ok on your own for a bit?' he asked her

'I have popcorn and the TV, I don't need anything else' she teased him

'Ok Miss Independent, I won't be long, do you want anything else?' 7

'No, but say hi to Mom for me' she winked. She knew her father well and knew he would stop by her grave; he loved her too much to pass up the opportunity to see her.

Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'See you in a bit' he shouted as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Of all the lessons learned in life, acceptance is by far the hardest of them all that the human race has to learn. Whether it is the acceptance of grief and loss, or the acceptance that someone is bullying you for no reason at all. Acceptance of each circumstance is probably one of the only truths of life, but as Stevie and Henry continued to learn, it often comes at quite a cost, you usual pay in suffering and strife.

After fourteen years of mourning the loss of Elizabeth, celebrating countless milestones in life without her by his side Henry had concluded that if you wish to seek a happy life, then acceptance is the key. Accepting the knowledge that one day, soon enough he will get to hold her again.

As the wheels of his car came to a stop, he stepped out of the car and walked that old familiar route to be at her side once again. He smiled as he looked over and spotted Will sat on the side.

'Can I join the party?' Henry asked and Will looked up, smiling as he seen Henry

'Yeah, she was nagging me anyway' Will teased and Henry chuckled. Both men stood before her, hands in pockets staring down at the stone before them where her name was engraved.

'So, things that bad?' Henry asked

'I just missed her today, maybe it's because Sophie and I found out were expecting a little girl' he mumbled. Henry removed his hand from his pocket and patted Will on the back

'Congratulations, but welcome to a world of chaos' he laughed

'How is Stevie?'

'She's ok, bit of mean girl crap going on in school but she is tough'

'Yeah she is, You know Henry If I am able to be half that dad you are; well I will be proud'

'Pfft, thanks but it's not easy, Believe me there are days when I want to scream for Elizabeth to help and advise me, days where I yearn for her motherly presence in Stevie's life'

'And let me guess, days where you're glad you don't have two women around the house' Will laughed attempting to lighten to mood

'Ohh yes, between Elizabeth's love of popcorn and Stevie's, I think the world would have a popcorn shortage' Henry sniggered

'Oh Hey, How's the new job?' Will turned his attention to Henry

'Oh I haven't started yet, I start in two weeks; I took some time off so we can move and settle in before the chaos of DC hits'

'Yes, well congratulations again, Ethical Advisor to the President of the United States, you know I'd never admit it to her face but Elizabeth would have made a great politician' Will laughed

'Oh she would have done more than that Will; Knowing Elizabeth she probably would have gone on to make a made a great President one day'


	27. Chapter 27

AN: So here it is; the Final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read this story despite me breaking your hearts and making you all cry!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and support! Please review one last time, I am nervous aboutis chapter.

I also have a new fic in the line up, quite a large multi fic (Which I PROMISE is 80% fluff and I wont kill of any characters, you have my word on that).

* * *

**Chapter 27 - The Finale **

* * *

The blacked out car drove up the road, gravel churning under the wheels as they slowly stopped turning, reaching their required destination. When gazing out the window the advent of spring was evident; bringing with it profuse colours, the evidence of new beginnings, and a dewy frost disappearing making way for a joyful, pleasant spring day. Inside the car; an immeasurable amount of emotions brewing.

Hands linked together people walked hand in hand into the church before them, taking their seats on either side and facing forward, no one daring to glance behind them, not until the music signalled that it was that time. Immediate family situated right at the front; to the left, as all other friends and family, _loads_ of friends and family filled the room. Fresh flowers lay before their eyes, the sun beamed through the window creating warmth within the room. Everyone rose to their feet as the music began to play. Melancholy music. Heads hung low and eyes filled with tears as the oak casket was carried between the isles. All of this in aid of one person and their memory; Henry McCord.

Stevie looked to her right and smiled at her husband, she inhaled deeply as she watched her father lay before her. She turned to her left and smiled at her uncle Will. He gently squeezed her hand as she took a step forward; her black heels hitting the ground as she placed one foot in front of the other. She pulled her crumpled up paper out of her pocket and turned to face the swarm of people in front of her. Darkness filled the room from wall to wall; the blackness was almost blinding.

'Thank you everyone for coming here today; coming to celebrate the life of my father Henry McCord. Henry grew up in Pittsburgh surrounded by his family; his mother, father, sisters Maureen and Erin and brother Shane. Henry was the oldest, and in their opinion the bossiest. He would also be the one to advise right from wrong much to their annoyance, but it was only because he cared, and cared so deeply. Henry wasn't always a saint, he decided to step away from the family trade and not work at the steel works like his father; instead he attended UVA where he received a scholarship for ROTC training. Henry went on to complete his course at UVA and he worked within the Marines for three years in total. During those three years he acquired the nick name 'Hank'...why? I still have no idea and I am not sure I want to know-'she paused as she giggled softly, the room following suit.

'He was a successful man, he reached the regiment of Captain very quickly, and he thrived in his role. Henry stepped away from his role within the Marines to focus of a different career path; He wanted to become a professor. He also around the same time became a foster parent; which is where I come into the story of Henry McCord. My Father. Henry was given the opportunity to foster a newborn baby which he accepted in the light of for filling a promise to someone special. He later went on to adopt that little girl; Me. Henry raised me as his own from just 3 days old. He was the most wonderful father I could have ever imagined having, he showed me that blood is not always thicker than water. He also went on to complete his doctorate and became a Religious and ethics scholar teaching at UVA. He was later offered a job at the White house. So we moved to DC, and adjusted to the high life, and by high life I mean microwave leftovers and late nights-'she laughed at the fond memories of her father, her eyes casting over Conrad, former president of the united states.

'He worked alongside the president for 6 years in total and I couldn't be more proud of the work they all achieved, they made this world safer for us all. When It was time for my father to move on from this role I remember him turning to me and saying 'What do I do now Stevie?' truth be told...I did not have a clue. By this point I was nearly twenty and about to embark on my own Journey, the world was his to choose from. So what did he do? He retired, but he didn't slow down. He went on to foster and support so many more children; many of you are here today. I think he fostered roughly thirty-three children in total before he became tired and needed to slow down.' She stopped and took a look around the room. The hardest part of her speech was coming. A lump grew in her throat as she looked behind her towards the casket, and the photo that was placed on top; A photo of her mother.

'Now for all of you that knew my father will know I have missed one big, massive detail out of his story, and that detail takes the form of Elizabeth Adams. Dad was just twenty-four years old when he lost the love of his life Elizabeth. He told me once how 'feeling sad' didn't quite cover his emotions, and I didn't get it, but now after losing him I finally understand the pain he carried for sixty-five years. He never stopped loving her. He would talk about her every day, I have never seen someone so in love with another person, and I only wish I got to see them together. Elizabeth was the light in his life, the only light that never went out in him. He used to describe her as having this aura about her, an afterglow he called it. He spoke about how she would infect you with happiness and warmth, like the sun beaming down. So as I stand here before you, and I watch the sun stream through the window onto you all, I can only think of that as being her light, her light to welcome him home back into her arms. He never had children of his own, He never married, well not legal, I think Elizabeth still has that old plastic ring he gave her a number of years ago, In fact since Elizabeth left his life he never even dated anyone, the only woman for him was and still is Elizabeth Adams. So even as I stand here, swallowing back the lump in my throat and trying not to cry, I mourn the loss of my father, as all of you mourn the loss of a truly magnificent man, but I find solace and peace in the knowledge that he finally gets to hold his girl again.'


End file.
